Cruel Intentions
by zeratul7
Summary: Based on the movie. In the game of seduction, there is only one rule: never fall in love... What you can't have, you can't resist. ZUTARA. Rated M for language.
1. Epilogue of the Rich Guy

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions.

Summary: Zuko was a rich boy who could get any girl he wanted, but what happens when a bet turns into something so much more? Zutara...

(Some stuff may be edited out from the movie  ) And Zuko got no scar! Based on the movie Cruel Intentions. Sorry I couldn't come up with an original idea.

* * *

Cruel Intentions

Chapter 1

Epilogue of the Rich Guy

_Sucker love is heaven sent.  
You pucker up, our passion's spent.  
My hearts a tart, your body's rent.  
My body's broken, yours is bent._

Welcome to Manhattan, a beautiful place. Or a place filled with beautiful girls at the least, in Zuko Valmont's mind. Now, the real story begins on Fifth Avenue, Dr. Greenbaum's office.

_Carve your name into my arm.  
Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you._

Amber eyes gazed aimlessly at the ceiling as the therapist across from him continuously echoed his name.

"Zuko...Zuko, let's try and focus." A some-what (annoyed) fifty year old therapist sat starring at her watch. Left hand supporting her head as she held her pen impatiently.

"What can I possibly say? I'm a fool," the well dressed man stood up, making his way to the office window, gazing down at the people walking to and fro.

"You're not a fool,"

"Yes, I am. I can't feel sorry for myself because I'm a poor little rich boy." His voice wavered at the end.

"It's not your fault! Adolescence is a difficult time." Zuko turned to lean his forehead against a glass door, "And without great parenting, things can go awry." Then, he began to repeatedly bang his head on the door. "But you have to rise above their mistakes. Here." She handed him an autographed copy of 'Great Parenting'.

"Wow! Can I keep it?" He grinned his signature smile, eyes flashing with false excitement.

"It's yours." She returned that phony smile, writing 'billing for book $$' along with her notes. "So, stop being so hard on yourself. What's in the past is over."

"You're right. It's hard to believe that there was once a time..."

"That's no way to go through life," A massive frown formed on her face and she just kept on shaking her head vigorously.

"I know. I mean take yourself for example: You're an attractive woman with killer legs. I would love to photograph them." He whispered as he leaned in closer. "But that was the old me. I am cured!" he proclaimed with more volume and taking a step back from her.

"I'm so proud of you." She said in monotone with a tint of enthusiasm.

"So same time next week?" Zuko asked while shaking Dr. Greenbaum's hand.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm going on my book tour; I'll be back in a month." More surprise than needed in her voice.

"Why?" He gripped her hand harder, she pulled away to sit at her desk.

"Because other people need my help too. You're going to do just fine."

"If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call my services."

"I could use a hug."

"Alrighty," though the inside of her just felt like kicking him out, right then and there.

They hugged for a little too long. Dr. Greenbaum made faces of disgust behind his back. Thanks to the ring, it gave her a chance to break free.

"Yes?"

_Sucker love, a box I choose.  
No other box I choose to use.  
Another love I would abuse,  
No circumstances could excuse._

"Your daughter is on one." The receptionist replied back, indolently.

"Tell her to hold,"

"This her?" he asked, eying a picture of her from the desk.

"That's my Jin." Pride exploded in her tone.

_In the shape of things to come.  
Too much poison come undone.  
_

_Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he_

"She seems nice."

"She's great. Straight A- student, exceptionally rounded young woman, and she'll be attending Princeton this fall."

"WOW! That's the type of girl I should be with."

"Jin's a little out of your league." Imaging Zuko with her daughter, Jin, only made her gag, "No offense."

"Now, take good care of yourself." She stated as she forcefully pushed him towards the exit.

"Thank-you for everything." He told her, holding the book close to his chest, his expression filled with gratitude, before he left the room.

"Schmuck." She scoffed, as she too went back to work.

_Sucker love is known to swing.  
Prone to cling and waste these things.  
Pucker up for heaven's sake.  
There's never been so much at stake_.

"Your daughter's still holding." The receptionist once again interjected.

The tense therapist rolled her eyes as she picked up the phone to her ear and placed the best act as she could, continuing with "Hi honey."

_I serve my head up on a plate.  
It's only comfort, calling late.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he_

"You kept me on hold?" Jin's voice could be heard through the other end.

"I'm sorry, is something wrong?" fret drawn on her face and tone of voice.

"He told me he loved me. And I believed him. I'm so stupid!" she choked between sobs.

"Now darling, it's all right. Just calm down, take a deep breath, step out of the circle." Trying to comfort her wasn't exactly working on Jin, as she sat in front of the computer.

"Would you cut your psycho babble bullshit, Mom?! There are pictures of me on the internet!!" The hurt girl concluded and sobbed way harder.

_Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he _

_Like the naked leads the blind.  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind.  
Sucker love I always find,  
Someone to bruise and leave behind._

"What kind of pictures?"

"Nudie pictures! What do you think?!" In the background, 'slut, slut' repeated from the speakers.

"Christ! How could you be so stupid?!"

"He was just so charming, and told me how I had killer legs. And...and how he wanted to photograph them. Then everything just got outta hand." Then realisation hit her.

"Mom? Mom, are you there? MOTHER!!" Jin just kept on screaming into the phone. It was no use, because the enraged mom had just left her office, the phone dangling on its cord.

_All alone in space and time.  
There's nothing here but what here's mine.  
Something borrowed, something blue.  
Every me and every you.  
Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he_

Zuko walked down the hall and into the main area. He starred at the book a few more times before tossing it in a garage can.

"ZUKO!!! ZUKO!! You're gonna pay for this you little shit! You hear me?!" The psycho ravaged on as she banged against the window. Zuko grinned, thinking this was too good and starred up at her( she was one the second floor) in mock.

"You sicko pervert!!"

"What's her problem?" a pretty woman stepped beside him to ask, looking at the fanatical lady.

"Looks like someone is in need of therapy," he stated. She giggled at this statement.

"You won't get away with this!" Dr.Greenbaum continued.

"Ma'am," the security officer tried to calm her.

"Get away!" and pushed him back.

"So, what's your name?" Zuko asked in a gentleman like manner.

She looked down shyly before answering, "Song."

"Spirits, you are beautiful."

Song blushed more at the compliment. Zuko snaked his hand into hers and entwined their fingers together.

"I am going to take you out or lunch." He told her, walking away with yet another lady in hand. And so this is the world filled with cruel intentions...

_Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he _

_Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he _

_Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he_

_Every me and every you,  
Every Me...he _

* * *

How was it? Hate, love or do you feel like ripping my head off for even writing this?

You'll probably know I'm not a good writer, but hey, I'm getting better!

As for the last names, I couldn't really think of anything, so I just took it from the movie. I'll post up another chapter soon, if you're interested. Btw, Katara won't come until a little after.


	2. Oh? Sounds Interesting Pt1

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions.

Note: Some stuff may be cut out or twisted at my will! Did I forget to mention that everyone is older? Some dialogue is different from the movie. Zuko and Azula aren't realated in this story so don't go EW!

* * *

Chapter 2

Oh? Sounds interesting...

Part 1

Clear blue skies were over head when Zuko pulled his vintage car to the front of the Valmont Townhouse. Where inside, is the start of it all...

"Sir, there's no parking. You can't park here, sir!" the officer warned him. Zuko headed towards the entrance, not bother to even turn around. 

* * *

"I can't tell you how happy we are that Ty Lee will be attending Manchester with you," Mrs. Caldwell spoke with an air of dignity and the way their voice sounded like rich snobs, (which they were). "You've always been an inspiration to Beau and me on raising her. We hope that she can rise to the high standards which you've set for her." She continued to praise Azula Merteuil, as a servant brought in a tray of tea. 

"I'll do my best," she responded and flashed her brilliant smile.

Azula Merteuil was dressed in a top brand woman's suit, her long brunette hair flowing freely behind her back.Did I also forget to mention that she's a total daddy's girl and conniving snake. Cold and manipulative, a professional in everything she does, even fooling people. Groomed to perfection and the apple of everyone's eye. You could say she's the villain of all villains. If only people knew the truth...but back to the story, shall we?

Azula thanked the servant in a foreign tongue before turning her attention back to the Caldwell's. 

"What was that?" questioned the mother. 

"I was thanking her. Vietnamese is a beautiful language, don't you think?" she asked in that false angelic voice of hers, though not really caring if they answered or not.

Ty Lee nodded her head in response like a child, as she sat there in small shorts and wearing a t-shirt with an adorable Koala on it. 

"Azula's one of the most popular girls in school. Listen to her, and you'll go far." The mother told Ty Lee, patting her knee, as if to encourage her. "How do you do it? Where do you get your strength?" Mrs. Caldwell inquired. 

"I know this sounds corny, but whenever I feel the temptation of peer pressure," Azula brought her hand to take something hanging around her neck, "I turn to God and He helps me through the problem." She brought out a metallic cross the size of her pinkie, and showed it to them. 

"Oh, that's beautiful."

"What are the boys' like?" Ty Lee cut in.

Mommy dearest's face turned stern for a moment or two as she pinched Ty Lee's leg.

"Ow!" 

"Ty Lee, is that all you can think about?" The parent turned to her, laughing, trying to cover up that embarrassing moment. She laughed some more before pardoning her daughter's question. "You must forgive her. She's never been in a coeducational atmosphere before."

"It's perfectly understandable." Azula reassured her. "Most boys that matriculate at Manchester are outstanding gentlemen." "However, there are the occasional few bad apples," Azula rolled her eyes at the sentence.

"Like your step brother, Zuko." Mrs. Caldwell said, "I can't believe they didn't expel him for what he did to the school nurse!" she purged on, disgust coloured every word. 

"I hear she's recovering quite well," Zuko interrupted their private conversation. In the back, Azula couldn't fight the urge to send him death glares and eye rolling behind his back. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Caldwell!" Zuko leaned over and shouted into her ear, his right hand beside his mouth to make more effect. 

"You remember my daughter, Ty Lee?" the disgruntled woman asked.

"My, what an adorable shirt you're wearing!" Zuko's compliment sounded like a fashion experts.

"Thanks, my father took me to Australia." Ty lee held her shirt out to get a better view of the cartoon koala that she was admiring. 

Mr. Playboy gave a small smile before he implored, "How are things down under? Blossoming I hope?" Zuko raised his eyebrows as he leaned to his left (and kneeling down a little), while starring at Ty Lee the entire time. That perverted face of his appeared.

"Zuko!" Azula shoved him into his original upright position. She mouthed the words "I am so sorry," as she placed her hand over her chest to make it look like her sincerest apology. 

"I think we'll be going now. Thank you for your help." Mrs. Caldwell cued for leave as all three stood up, but more probably because she couldn't another second being in the same room as Zuko Valmont. 

"Ty Lee, I'll call you and we can plan your curriculum." Azula told her before they left.

"Okay, thanks," the perky girl replied back, nervously. Before leaving, she said, "It was nice meeting you," in the direction towards Zuko, in her shy manner.

Zuko responded by kissing the front of his hand and fling it to the side, "Mmmmwa, CHOW!" 

"Let's go, Ty Lee. Now." The mother rushed her out in a low, yet stern voice. "Keep your legs closed. This isn't Jamaica." She continued scolding as they left the room. 

"I didn't know it was asshole day at the Valmont House!" Zuko said in that sarcastic tone of his. Azula unbuttoned her lengthy jacket. 

"Just taking the poor girl under my wing," She replied, sitting down again and pulled on the bottom of her crucifix to reveal hidden cocaine. She sniffed a pinch as Zuko took a seat beside her. "The parental units called while you were out," she warned him. And so the Merteuil Demon shows her true colours.

"Lovely," he held with not an ounce of care, "How is that gold-digging man-whore of a father enjoying Bali?" he asked, only as an excuse to offend that man. 

"He suspects that your impotent, alcoholic mother is diddling the servant." Azula fought back, and always won.

"Good." He sneered.

"What's wrong with you today? Therapy not going well?" She asked, with only a tad of concern.

"It was fine." He stated as he leaned on his elbow. "Song: 'Call me!'" he mimicked as he brought out a piece of cloth with a phone number on it as proof, and threw it at Azula. "I'm sick of sleeping with these insipid Manhattan debutantes!" Azula used the cloth to wipe her nose as she listened to Zuko rant on. "Nothing shocks them anymore," he finally concluded with less annoyance in his voice, while he starred at a large framed painting the entire time. 

"Well, you can relax now, I have a mission for you." The princess proposed.

"What?"

"You remember Chan? Son of Admiral Chang."

"Oh, you mean the ego maniac who dumped you over the Fourth of July weekend," He said, at remembering one of Azula's previous boyfriends. Sometimes, Zuko just loves to put salt on the wounds.

Azula threw a piece of crumpled paper at him, but despite the efforts, he caught it. "He didn't dump me, we had a parting of ways." Talk about dodging a bullet. Zuko only stared at her with those looks that a parent gives their child for the truth. "Alright, he dumped me." Zuko smiled and threw the back at her head. 

"HUGE sacrifices were made on my part to keep him happy." She said through gritted teeth, remembering each and every disturbing memory.

"Sorry,"

"In any event, my feelings were hurt..."She took a small pause to make eye contact with Zuko "When I learned that Chan had fallen for someone else." 

"You don't mean...?"

"None other than Ty Lee Caldwell," she answered, picturing the girl crying over spilled ice cream.

"So that's what this is all about," Zuko concluded as he walked to the other side of the room.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Azula repeated the moral that she had heard many times before. "When I get through with Ty Lee, she'll be New York's premiere tramp. And poor little Chan's heart will be damaged goods."

"Why go through Ty Lee? Why not just attack Chan?" Zuko pondered in amazement.

"Because if there's an attack is made on Chan, it can be traced back to me." Azula said slowly, spelling it out to Zuko as if he was a five year old. "And I can't allow that to happen. Everyone loves me and I intend to keep it that way."

"Why should I care?" Zuko shouted from across the room, examining the inside of a grand piano.

"I need you to seduce young Ty Lee." Azula said (more like instructed) as she sat seductively in her chair, "She's quite cute you know," she continued on, "Young, supple breasts, a tight, firm ass; unchartered pooty. Be her Captain Picard, Valmont." She said.

Her hands travelling slowly along her own breasts. Zuko couldn't take his eyes off. He made his way towards her, as she moved one of her legs between Zuko's and rubbed it against his 'rod'. He placed his hands along the outsides of her thighs and slide them to the hips. "Go boldy, where no man has ever gone before," she finished. His face was inches from hers, lower it to her chest and back up again. Their lips were just centimetres apart before Zuko pulled back and announced, "I can't."

"Why not?" The enraged princess demanded, and after everything she just did! She kicked him off of her and walked away from him to sit in another chair.

"Come on Azula, it's too easy." Zuko explained, fixing the collar of his shirt. "Get one of your moronic friends to do it." 

"I have a reputation to uphold," he said with an air of dignity.

"Oh, but diddling the therapist's daughter was a challenge?" Azula shot back, sarcasm airing every word.

"She was overcharging." He reached for the latest copy of 'Seventeen' and tossed it to her. "Now this is a challenge.

"I know how to alleviate menstrual cramps, thank you very much."

"Shut up and turn to pg.64." he commanded with annoyance. He placed his reading glasses on his face as Azula did as told. 

" 'Why I Plan To Wait', by Katara Hargrove, Kansas City, Kansas." Azula read aloud, mimicking a young girls voice. Zuko placed his index and ring finger on Azula's neck like as she read, and continued to move them down as if they were a pair of legs. 

"Jesus Christ. Is she for real?" Azula asked as if it was a complete moronic idiot who wrote the entire thing.

"Apparently, she's daddy's little angel. A paradigm of chastity and virtue." He said, his fingers reaching one of Azula's bosoms and giving it a light squeeze. Next thing you know, he has the magazine in his hand. Azula gave a look of pure annoyance.

"Let's see..." He begins, as he scans the entire section. "Boring, boring..._'I love my parents_,'" he mimics in a school girl's voice. He continues as he walks around, "Boring, boring..._ 'Making a mature decision.'" _He gasped as he found something and declared in a false excited voice, "Here! She has a boyfriend named Aang...Going out for a year...Aang understands," Zuko finished, disappointment filling his voice. 

"Aang's a fag," Azula cuts in, examining her nails, and diamond studded ring. "Too bad for you, she lives in Kansas," she said after a while with a triumphant smile. 

"Au contraire," Zuko once again takes a seat beside Azula. "The virgin's father has accepted the Headmaster position at our school. She's staying with my aunt while her parents sell their house. Can you _imagine_ what this will do for my reputation? Screwing the headmaster's daughter, before school starts. She'll be my greatest victory." He stated, looking up, just imaging his perfect plan falling into place. 

"You don't stand a chance...even this is out of your league." Azula stubbornly said, feeling threatened that Zuko could be greater than her. Importance covered her face.

"Care to make a wager on that?" Zuko asked

* * *

So that scene was extremely long, so I put it into 2 parts. Next chapter will probably be a little late, with Spring Break and all, but hang tight! I sort of feel that this chapter quality deteriorated as it continued, but I spent like 8 hours on this, so please forgive me! Btw, I don't think Aang is a fag. :)

Reviews are appreciated. They make me feel like this story is worth continuing!


	3. Pt 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions.

Note: Sleep deprived...

Chapter 3

Oh? Sounds Interesting... (Let the Fun Begin)

Part 2

* * *

"Care to wager on that?" Zuko challenged Azula. 

"I'll think about it," Azula said, a little interest tinted in her voice. 

Zuko looked down for a while before replying, "Oh well, duty calls. Dr. Greenbaum and her daughter should make for an exciting entry." Zuko said, as he gathered his things and headed for his own room. 

"Gee, your journal. Could you be queerer?" Azula said; a tone that said 'what-is-up-with-that-freak?' ringed in her voice. 

"Could you be more desperate to read it?" He snapped over his shoulder as he pulled the glass doors back. 

He made his way around a corner and towards his grand room. It was complete red from wallpaper to beds, to cloth. He emptied his pockets and everything he held onto his desk. After taking a breather, he ran his right hand threw his inky brown, which had grown long enough to begin covering his eyes. He dug out a cigarette from his pack and with a flick, his lighter came to life, which soon began to eat away at the thin paper. 

"Oh Zuko, could you come here for a second?" Azula shouted from across the hall in her angelic voice. Zuko turned his head to see Azula standing in her room -a few feet from his door- pretty smile plastered on, hands on hips, and her chest jutting out intentionally. He threw his cigarette into the ash tray and impatiently walked over.

He entered a spacious, dark red room, everything contrasted darkly. A gigantic mirror hung on one wall, expensive silk curtains around the windows. His posture slouched, waiting to get this over with. "About that little wager of yours? Count me in."

"What are the terms?" He asked, intrigued by her sudden decision. That maniacal smile of hers appears. She steps back; he steps forward until she hit the corner of her bed.

"If I win...then that hot little car of yours, is mine," 

"And if I win?" Zuko pounced; a sly grin appeared from ear to ear on his face.

"I'll give you what you've been obsessing about," She threw her jacket onto the floor, revealing her tempting curves, "Ever since our parents got married."

"Be. More. Specific." He demanded. 

"In English, I'LL FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT." She said, meaning every word. Zuko looked away, almost disgruntled.

"What makes you think that I'd go for that? That's a 1956 Jaguar roadster." Dead serious this time. I'd stay clear of Zuko right now if I were you.

"Because I'm the only person you can't have, and it kills you." She retorted, lying on her cloud like, queen-size mattress. 

"No way," he said in disbelief. With that, he walked away.

"You can put it anywhere..." She corresponds with seduction. This stops playboy millionaire in place. His brows crease together, thinking it over before turning around to face her. 

" 'Got yourself a bet, baby." And so the bet is sealed, with a handshake; both leaving with a contented smile on their faces.

"Happy hunting, Zuzu!"

* * *

The antique Jaguar zooms past everything like a blur, and towards the gate of the Rosemond Estate. But let's skip all the dull and fruitless details, shall we, and cut to the two horseback riders? One is around seventy years old, presumably Zuko's aunt, Mrs. Dalia Iroh Rosemond in full horseback riding gear. The other was a girl at age seventeen, Katara Hargrove. Katara bound her hair into a long braid, and wore a light blue blouse, and white capris. 

"It's a beautiful home you have here, Mrs. Rosemond." 

"Thank you Katara, it's been in my family for over a hundred years." The elderly thanked her, with enlightenment in her say-so. "Does your family ride much?" she asked.

"My Gran- Gran used to breed horses on her farm."

"Really?"

Just then, a loud banging noise, almost igniting like, echoed somewhere near the mansion. Katara's eyes opened to twice their size in alarm. "What was that?" Katara asked, trying to keep the worry in her voice low. 

"Oh, Zuko must be home." She reassured her.

* * *

"Pull!" Zuko commanded as he shot another object released into the sky. Tiny bits fell onto the grassy lands of the backyard. 

"Oh, Zuuukkooo!" Mrs. Rosemond sing-sang.

"Fuck me." Zuko cussed under his breath, as he threw the rifle unto the grass and ran over to her. "Aunt Dalia!" he shouted in counterfeit stimulation. 

"Sweet pea,"

"Spirits, I've missed you!" and ran to wrap his arms around her. Zuko sure can work his magic well, for the elderly lady smile like a seven year old. She chuckled as she returned the embrace.

"I've been looking all over for you," Zuko complained like a lost child.

"I've missed you too. I want you to meet Katara. Katara Hargrove, This is Zuko." Aunt Dalia stepped aside for them to get a clear view of each other. 

"Well, well." He said, as he walked towards her.

"Hello," she replied; quick, yet pleasant and courteous.

"She'll be staying with me for a few weeks," Aunt Dalia explained.

"I guess that makes two f us." He grabbed her hips to help her gently down as she got of the horse. "You're welcome.

"Thank you," 

"Aunt Dalia," Zuko asked her.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you whip us up some of that iced tea of yours? I'll tend to Katara." The tactful prince offered.

"Alright. You two don't get into any trouble," she said with a delighted smile, and disappeared into the century's old mansion.

"We won't," they both replied at the same time.

Once see was out of sight, Zuko grabbed her hand like an eager child and beckoned her to follow. "Come on. Quickly, lots to see." Katara laughed to herself at his enthusiasm. 

"I read your manifesto," Zuko finally said, while they climbed up the stairs.

"You did?" she asked in amazement.

"Mhm, I must say, I found it rather...appalling." 

"That's a first. Most people praise me for it." She assured with confusion in her say. 

"Most people are sheep," He said in clarity, "Who are you to criticize something you've never experienced before?" He challenged, almost as if he were an expert.

"I wasn't criticizing anything. I just believe that people shouldn't experience love until they're in love. People our age aren't mature enough to experience those emotions." She expressed sternly. Zuko stopped in his tracks once she had finished.

"Are you a lesbian?" he asked what seemed to be out of the blue. 

Katara turned around and said, "No," with the expression that she had just been insulted. 

"I didn't mean to offend you. I just picked up on a lesbian vibe." His face drew back in regret and uncertain of how things were between them. 

"Look, I wouldn't expect a man of your experience to understand my beliefs." She said austerely, with the face that said 'you don't even know me' before walking away. 

"What's **that** supposed to mean?" Zuko angrily said before following her again.

"I've been well-informed of your reputation,"

"_What've you heard?"_ he demanded immediately. 

"That you promise girls the world to get them in bed with you." Katara gagged with disgust. 

"_Who told you this?" _He yet again, once demanded, grabbing her shoulders and spun heraround to meet his gaze. 

"A friend wrote me," she replied with an annoyed look. 

"That's a little tacky." 

"Why are you so surprised? Isn't it true?" 

"If you say so," was his only answer before walking away and leaving her on the edge.

* * *

Wow. Chapter three is done! Tune in next time to see who the next new character will be! Also, I need some help to choose who should be Greg (man on the outside, gay on the inside friend of Katara's) and who should be Blaine (gay friend of Zuko's),but it can't be Jet.I can't start chapter 4 until you guys tell me who should be the two guys. It'll help a lot if you guys help!

Please review so I know that I'm doing a good job with this story!


	4. Exploitations

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions

Note: Headache...OMG!!YES! SPRING BREAK! HAVE AN AWESOME SPRING BREAK EVERYONE!!

Homosexual activity in this chapter. If offended, then don't read. 

* * *

Chapter 4

Exploitations

"That's good," Jet Clifford's suave voice echoed inside the Caldwell apartment, "Now let's try the G major scale." Ty Lee brought her bow back slowly, stunning sounds resonating in one of the empty rooms. While Ty Lee was in deep concentration, Azula and her servants, Lo and Li walked in on their lesson. She signalled for them to stop. 

Azula was dressed in a black dress held up with two thin straps, dark shaded high heels and a pair of sunglasses rested on her head, pearl earrings glimmering from every angle. The room she stood in was filled with priceless antiques a colossal grand piano. 

"Once again, and the third note is sharp," Jet instructed patiently. Ty Lee did as told, and only after one stroke, she threw her bow onto the ground. 

"Ah, I suck. I suck!" Ty Lee complained, her shoulders slouched as she wore a disappointed expression. 

Jet gave a heartedly chuckle as he picked up the forgotten object off the floor. "Relax, okay?" The amateur cellist lets out a puff of air. "You concentrate too much on bowing. Just let it flow." Azula radiated a devious smile in the background. "Here, let me help you." He said as he sat behind Ty Lee, his chest touching her back. "Now close your eyes." He told her. He soon began playing the cello from behind her. Her hands held each one as he played a soothing melody. Ty Lee's hands dropped as she relaxed more. Taking the advantage, Jet tilted his head, his soft lips grazing the bare skin of Ty Lee's neck. Azula whacked an old woven box onto the ground to disturb that wonderful moment.

"Lo! I told you to be careful!" Azula admonished, "We've had this discussion!" she shouted at the foreign servants. Her eyes were on Jet the whole time. "My apologies. I didn't mean to interrupt," she said as she headed in their direction. "You're playing was beautiful," Azula directed to Ty Lee.

"Azula, this is Jet Clifford." Ty Lee introduced them both while gently plucking some of the strings before looking up again. "He'll be giving me music lessons over the summer." 

"Nice to meet you," Jet said in that cool, charming voice of his. He stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"Likewise, I'm sure." Azula starred at him with a loving smile. He flashed his handsome smirk back at her. 

They wouldn't let go of each other's hand (or stop smiling for that matter) even when Ty Lee said, "Jet's attending pre-Julliard. He's composing his first opera."

"It's based on Dr. Martin Luther King's life," the guy explained about his opera, moving his hands in circular motion to add more effect.

"Dr. King is my favourite..." Ty Lee drawled, leaning in closer to him and gazing into his eyes. Azula seemed a little uncomfortable. 

"Well, I guess our hour is up. Same time tomorrow?" Jet inquired as he handed the bow back. As Jet walked away, Ty Lee leaned her head against Azula's, letting out a low moaning/complaining sound escape her.

* * *

Just outside of the Tuttle estate driveway, the Jaguar vintage was parked, basking in its almighty glorified paint colours. Many gardeners worked busily in the garden as Zuko was talking to Haru in his room.

"Unbelievable," Zuko tiraded on, "Some fag- no offense..."

"None taken," Haru answered quickly.

"...Wrote a letter to this chic describing my insidious tactics." 

"Any ideas who it could be?"

"Haru, if I knew who it was, that person would be in a momentous amount of pain!"

"Where did you say the little girl was from?" Haru asked, busily weighing the right amount of cocaine.

"Kansas...Who the hell do I know in Kansas?" Zuko pondered as he walked back and forth like a pendulum. 

"Hanh McConnell," the drug dealer finally announced. 

"The football stud?" Zuko subjected, stopping dead in his tracks, only thinking, _'What the Hell.'_

"He's from Kansas City. I think he might be your rat." Haru clarified.

"It would make sense, McConnell hates me. I fingered his girlfriend at homecoming last year." Zuko said to himself, his right hand over his chin in deep thought. He strided towards Haru.

"I don't think that bothered him so much." Haru muttered under his breath, as he took some drugs and placed them onto the paper, constructing something finally usable. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Let's just say Hahn likes to tackle the tight ends on and off the field." Haru explained. He motioned his hands as if they held an invisible ball and placed in front then closer to him. 

"Are you shitting me?" Zuko asked, for something like this was too funny for even Zuko. 

"I shit you not. He used to sneak into my dorm room drunk every month and we'd do it for a while. As soon as he'd cum, he'd start freaking out." Haru handed Zuko some pot.

'What are you doing, man? I'm not a fag. Tell anyone this, and I'll kick your ass!'" Haru mimicked Hahn's voice like a baby. "The only reason I let him keep up this charades' because the man's got a mouth like a Hoover." Haru creased his brows at the last statement. 

"Shit! Too bad he's in Kansas this summer." 

"Not anymore." The homosexual drug dealer sang, "The football team started practice. He's back in the dorm. He's already called me for a pillow- kissing session," he let that last part fall out. Zuko's eyes lit with interest. 

"Good for you," He walked towards the window, taking another puff of weed. "Could you arrange a get-together with him tonight on my behalf?"

"I do believe Spartacus is showing on Television tonight."

"Outstanding."

"But don't think this one's not going to cost you," Haru rubbed his hands together, sinister like. Zuko took something from his tailored pants and threw a wad of dollar bills on his desk. 

"Just make sure you front door is unlocked. Shall we say the stroke of midnight- no pun intended-?" while stroking a clear pipe upand down like a dick.

"Stroke of midnight it is," he said, lifting his camera.

"Hasta," Zuko said as he lifted his arm as he walked out. 

* * *

"So then I take my dick out, and I shove it right in her face." Hanh McConnell told his two football friends in his room. He wore a blue jersey with 'McConnell 1' on it. "And I stand there like, 'the hell is this? Grandma with a birthday present? Suck it, dumb bitch!'"

"The Hahnster!" His two friends chorused. 

"Yes! The Hahnster!" Hahn barked, pride in every word, high-fiving the other football players. In all of the celebration, the phone rang making the room dead silent. 

"Hey!" 

"Hahn?" Haru asked on the other line of the phone, his voice sounding very feminine. 

He switched the phone to his other hand, "Hi, Haru..." 

* * *

Bright sunshine beamed on Central Park as little children ran around, enjoying the excellent climate. Cyclists and others' too enjoyed the day, along with people sitting in the shade. Under a certain tree, two people sat in the shade, enjoying and talking. Azula and Ty Lee were having a picnic. Ty Lee 

was lying on her side, being propped up by one of her elbows, dressed in an entirely pink skirt and sleeveless. Azula on the other hand, sat by Ty Lee, doing her hair for her; being dressed all over in black, from skirt to jacket to sun hat to high heels to finally, shades.

"Rumour has it that you went on a date with Chan Reynolds. I hear he's very nice." Azula said, smiling.

"He's all right." Ty Lee said, not having much interest talking about Chan. "He kept on talking about this bulimic head case he dumped over the fourth of July," Ty Lee bit into a small grape. 

"Really? 'Bulimic head case'. What a loser she must be!" Azula grimaced as she yanked on Ty Lees' hair, forcing her head to drop 75 degrees back. 

"OW!!"

"Sorry." Little sympathy was offered. 

"Any who, Chan's invited me to the Hamptons for Labour Day weekend." 

"That's great!"

"You think so? I don't know, I guess I'm just scared." Ty Lee admitted.

"Of what?"

"Duh, boys! I've never even gone to first base with a guy."

"Haven't you ever practiced on one of your girlfriends?" Azula asked, stopping the hair playing altogether.

"Ew! That's gross!" The optimist made a repulsed face. 

"It's not gross!" Azula made a small smile, "How else do you think girls learn?" She grabbed both of Ty Lee's shoulders so that she could be face to face with Azula. "Okay, face me." Azula removed her hat to reveal her hair being held in its signature bun. "Now close your eyes and wet your lips." 

Ty Lee's face melted into one of disgust and the 'are-you-retarded' one. "Are you for real?" 

"Do you want to learn or not?" Azula said impatiently.

"I guess..." 

Both of them moved their face closer, lips touching upon lips. Azula cupped her hand around the girl's chin as she applied more pressure. Just as Ty Lee was about to reciprocate, Azula pulled back. 

"See, that wasn't so scary."

"It was nothing." The tone sounded pleased and very blissful. 

"Okay, let's try it again. This time, I'm going to stick my tongue in your mouth. And when I do that, I want you to massage my tongue with yours." See took her sunglasses off. "And that's what first base is."

"Okay," She replied in a reluctant voice.

"Eyes closed..." Azula told her. 

They repeated the scenario again, only this time longer and with tongue. As their mouths opened for entrance, Azula slid her tongue in the amateur's mouth. Ty Lee did as instructed and there, begins their little make-out session. The princess golden eyes gazed at Ty Lee's hands, which were clutching tightly onto the grass. A smile grazed Azula's preoccupied lips and continues her seduction. She slowly moves the hand to the thigh, and under the skirt; Ty Lee softly moans. Azula suddenly breaks away from the kiss, still smiling. Ty Lee though, still has eyes closed and lips still puckered. 

"That was cool," she sighs.

"Maybe you should try it on your friend, Jet sometime." Azula presented, while pouring herself a glass of water. This snaps Ty Lee out of her trance, eyes flicker open immediately.

"What're you saying?" 

"Oh come on Ty Lee. He's crazy about you." 

"Is it that obvious?" Azula nods. 

"He sends me letters you know- love letters." She couldn't stop smiling whenever talking about Jet.

"That's so romantic. Have you responded?" The smile also returning to her face, too.

"No..." The cheerful face suddenly turning glum. 

"Well, do you like him?"

"I don't know."

"Ty Lee, we just made out in the middle of Central Park. You can trust me." The last part sounding as sincere as Azula could make it. 

Ty Lee sighs a big one. "I do like him, I can't stop thinking about him!" she shouted her feelings out as she got up to stand, as sorrow filled expression etching itself onto the girls face. "What am I going to do? If my mother found out about Jet, she would kill me!"

"Did you hide the letters?" she asked in a serious tone. 

Ty Lee looked around before whispering, "In an antique doll house in my room," like a child. 

"I want you to bring copies of the letter to me." 

"Why?"

"Because if there's one thing I'm great at is love letters. With my help, Jet will be eating out of the palm of your hand. Maybe we could even arrange a get-together for you two at my house." Azula offered, slightly shaking the water in her glass.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, silly. We're friends, right?" Azula's bright teeth shone. 

"Best friends." Her eyes glimmered with gratitude. "Do you want to have a sleepover?" Azula's smile quickly turns into one of unenthusiasm. 

* * *

I think this one went pretty well. Hope you guys liked it!

Review please!

PS, I'm always updating as fast as I can, but do any of you want me to update slower? (I know that's a stupid question, but I'm just wondering.)


	5. Dominos, and I don't mean the pizza

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions...

Note: ...hi!!:P Some stuff different! And I've got a bad habit of putting present and past tense in the same paragraphs

* * *

Chapter 5

Revelations are Like the Domino Effect,

They can't be stopped...

Katara sat in her room as her read comfortably, pictures of her family surrounding her. One specifically was the one beside her; a picture of her deceased mother. Just as she was getting into the letter (of course being about for devious Zuko is), Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" in German starts blaring from a speaker, resonating at full volume everywhere in her room. As she is unable to concentrate, she gets up and walks to the swimming pool. Katara's crystal cobalt gaze scans the room before pushing the glass door back to enter. The only things giving off any source of radiance were the lights in the pool and five bulbs from the ceiling. The pool was surrounded by railings, a toy ship floated in the middle of the pool. Thick Greek shaped pillars stood between the base and upper limit.

"Hello?" echoed across the empty place. "Excuse me?" she continued as she walked forward to find Zuko sitting in a wheelchair by the railing facing he pool. One hand held the control for the stereo, moving a like an orchestra conductor. "Excuse me!" Katara shouted at Zuko, stopping several feet away from him. He man shot his head up, repelling himself off the railing.

"What a pleasant surprise," Zuko said, finally stopping the music.

"You are aware this music is playing in every room?" she stated, taking a few more steps closer to him.

"It's not, just yours," Katara starred at him for more clarification. "I thought you'd be pleased." She scoffs a smirk before turning around to leave. With a click of the remote, the radio plays another song, with the words "love me!" in it. KAtara smiled as she whipped around, Zuko smiling in return. "So, what are you doing in your room?" Zuko asks with intrigue.

"Reading."

"Anything interesting?" He asked as he got up from the wheelchair, placing the remote down on it.

"Actually, it's quite intriguing."

"For you," Zuko handed Katara a paper bag from across the table, Katara slowly took it from him. "Something to start the new school year with." The gift was a chocolaty brown back pack, with her name engraved on metal.

"You didn't have to do this..." She said after a while, thoughtfully.

"You hate it! It's lame." Zuko jumped to conclusions, taking the thing back.

"I love it!" Katara took the back pack back, "You just didn't have to do it..." She hugged the object closer to her.

"Can you pry yourself away and join me for a swim? I know it's late being 10 o' clock and all, but we are reasonably young."

She just had to laugh at that. "I suppose your proposal was only mildly insulting. So maybe I'll consider it." She thought of the pros and cons for a minute, the pros winning at last, "Give me a minute," and she walked to get changed.

Right at that moment, Zuko's cell rang. Witha flick of the wrist, he snapped the phone open to speak into it. Now let's intercut to Azula's scene! Okay...right now, Azula is sitting her feet soaked in a small tub of water as another servant, Suki, tends to the feet.

"Fuck her yet?"

"I'm working on it,"

"Loser." She spat, seeing that Zuko had yet to get her.

"Blow me," He said, thinking of how much more sweeter the victory will be once he wins.

"Call me later?"

"'Kay," and he ends the conversation.

* * *

Back at Katara's room, once she has put on her one- piece blue swim suit, she slips on a white bath robe. Just as she was about to leave, she stops half way across the room before she rushes back and sprays on some perfume. She smiles at her reflection before she goes and actually leaves this time. When she enters the pool once more, she can't find Zuko anywhere.

"Zuko?" She yells out loud. As soon as she looks at a corner by the steam room, she saw Zuko dry his hair with a towel, butt naked. Katara was wide eyed as she starred at his with horror, her jaw feels like it's dropped to the floor.

"Would you turn around so I can put on my bathing suit?" He asks as he twirls his finger around in circular motion.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Katara repeated, still recovering from the dismay, as she turned and covered her eyes. Splashing could be heard in the background. "So embarrassing..." she whispered to herself. "You know, it amazes me that someone so charming as you can be so manipulative," She finally spoke as she disrobed, whilst Zuko is already chin high in water (and still naked, might I add).

"Are we going to start this letter non-sense again?"

"What was my favourite part? Oh right," she starred at the ceiling before she recited the direct quote from the letter, "Even more treacherous that he is attractive, he has never uttered a single word without some dishonourable intention," she looked directly at him now, though he was avoiding that stare, "Every woman that he has pursued has regretted it. Stay away from him."

"You can at least have the decency of telling me who's bad mouthing me so I might have the opportunity to confront them." The whole time, Zuko swam in a circle, like a shark to its prey.

"Not a chance," Zuzu splashed some water at her.

"You're right, you know," he suddenly says out of the blue.

Katara was getting really confused. "About what?"

Oh...that. "About what you said today. I've done some things I'm not really proud of."

"Look, I wasn't trying to give you a hard time." She said apologetically.

"It's okay, I mean, look at you with your values and morals...and you seem to be happy in your choices. I envy you- no bullshit."

"Really?" She made a look of disbelief.

"Seriously," he shook his head, "You're smart, you're beautiful, you're determined- everything I'd want in a girlfriend." He held one finger for each quality.

"You know I'm seeing someone," she stated.

"Oh yes, the infamous Aang," he said as he remembered the guy. "It's funny how you never mentioned until now,"

"He's backpacking through Europe. He's great," Zuko soothingly stroked his hand against Katara's shoulder. "I really miss him,"

"I care."

"I'm sorry, but you're not my type."

"Seriously?"

"'You're smart, you're beautiful. Determined?'" She pretended to be Zuko, making her voice sound macho. "Listing my qualities won't get you anywhere with me. The best you can hope for is my friendship. You're really walking a fine line at that," and she left the pool. Zuko was just standing there, sulking. He shook his head, not believing that he had been shot down.

"Good night, sweet pea!" Zuko said nicely, yet bitter- almost like the term, 'poisoned honey'.

* * *

Time: 11: 57 p.m.

Is Hahn's car parked outside? Why yes it is! After that little scene with Katara, Zuko got dressed in his usual attire consisting of a black trench coat and tailored clothes. Hahn's licence plate, HAHN # 1, with a bumper sticker: 'GO FOR IT!' right beside it. Zuko tore off the sticker and released it from his hand, fluttering onto the grass. In the hall right outside Haru's room, we can hear moans of pleasure...

"Ooo, baby! Baby!" Hahn is screaming like a girl. Zuko leans against a wall witha devilish smile, reaching into his pocket for his pocket watch.

"Right on time," The puppeteer walks into the room like he didn't know anything and, "Hey Haru, did I leave my...Holy Shit!" Sees Hahn lying on the bed.

Hahn jolts under the covers and complains "Fuck!" as he orders Haru, "Give me my fucking underwear."

"Alright, don't get so huffy." Zuko yanks the covers off to see Hahn panicking while Haru gets a file to do his nails.

"I thought I told you to lock the door!" Hahn practically screamed at him.

"Thought I did," was all Haru said.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" He asks as he snaps a picture of the two of them.

"Look Valmont, this is the first time I've ever done anything like this." He put up his hands as if they were a shield. "I was just--"

"—Really drunk and blah-blah-blah."

"Please don't tell anyone. This could ruin my whole career, man." The football player begs, almost on the verge of tears.

Each word worsened the situation. "Your career? What about your family? Can you imagine the humiliation that your father's going to feel when he finds out that his pride and joy is a fudge-packer?"

"Hey hey hey. Careful Valmont, he's not a fudge packer. Cum chugger yes, but not a fudge packer." Haru cut in briefly. Hahn turned around to whack him with a pillow.

"Please, I'm begging you. I'll do anything, just forget the whole thing."

Zuko looked like he was actually thinking about it, though it was just a sham. "Hmmmmmmmmm...Nah. Can't help you there. It's too good to pass up." Hahn begins to incessantly sob. "After all, it is you who is bad-mouthing me to Katara Hargrove."

"Katara Hargrove? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Come on Hahn, you're the only one who knows her. The truth will save you."

"I swear on my life, I never said a word to her out you." Tears are rapidly falling down the guys eyes like waterfalls.

"Come to think of it, he's probably telling you the truth. He can barely write a grocery list, let alone a letter. What was I thinking?" the druggie shrugged his shoulders at the end. Zuko was trying his best not to smile.

"Alright," Zuko took a big sigh, and cleared his throat, "I believe you. Your secret is safe with me." He leaves the room as Hahn sits there, still in static shock. The rich boy pokes his head back in, "Actually there is something you can do for me."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was late, I was forced to do clothes shopping with my mom...Next few chapters might be late too, 'cuz I'm feeling REALLY lazy :P

PLEASE REVIEW! THNKS!


	6. Get backers!

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions. But wouldn't it be cool to work with the Avatar people?

Note: ...erm...uh...hello? ' and the writing style might be different half way since I started talking to my friend on MSN...(ending different cuz I liked it better ;)

* * *

Chapter 6

Get-Backers!

(Though I've never read it before...)

"So what else do you know about Zuko?" Katara asked as she and Hahn both walked along the beach. The tides pushing and pulling. Both of them starred out at the ocean, also in the jogging clothes.

"He's smart as hell, you know? He's really dedicated to achieving his goals. Always gives 110. He's always watched my back." The solar star began to shine in their eyes, "He's got a bad rep...but it's mostly bullshit."

"I don't know Hahn. I've been hearing awful things about him," Her voice was light, thinking of what Zuko truly was.

"Oh yeah? From who?" Hahn asked playfully.

"I can't really say. I've been sworn to secrecy."

"Katara, how long have we known each other?"

"Forever!"

"Exactly! Now, it' my job to look out for you. You're like a sister to me. Besides, do I look like some kind of gossip queen to you?" Katara laughed. "Com'on! It's me, Hahn! The Hahnster! I'm serious."

"Okay, you promise not to tell anybody?"

"I swear to you on my mama's life." Hahn solemnly swore, his right hand up, the left on his chest.

* * *

"Ha! That nosy bitch! Are you sure?" Zuko was ecstatic to hear who it was, as he drove on the highway to Manhattan, his russet hair airborne in the breeze.

"Positive, man. She said, "Mrs. Caldwell"." Hahn said on the other line of the phone. Seriously ripped guys behind him were soaking wet. "They met at orientation."

"Okay, next. Did you do everything I asked you?"

"Yeah." Hahn once again replied.

"Did she buy it?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"No. 'Pretty' sure or 'sure' sure?"

"She bought it." he declared with a prideful smirk.

* * *

"She tried to outdo me with a one-handed cart wheel which is really stupid, because I told her I could do this..." The Ty Lee on camera balanced on her head, with her legs spread open, "for a really long time," The Jet on tape had wide eyes since he sat on a chair, he was directly in front of Ty Lee's opened legs (and she was wearing a skirt). "You see what I mean?" Ty Lee asked as she got to a right side up position.

Azula rolled her eyes at Ty Lee in annoyance.

"You okay?" Jet asked, getting down to sit beside her. His hand laid over hers.

"You won't believe what I found out --" Zuko exclaimed as he burst into the room.

"Shh!" Azula shushed as she still watched from the hidden camera, leaning closer towards the screen. Everything got quiet as Jet and Ty Lee were about to kiss. Their lips only millimetres apart, though everything came to an abrupt stop as the girl's beeper beeped. Azula sighed as she leaned back out.

"It's my mom. Got to go."

"Aw, I should get going to," Jet also declared as he checked his watch. Zuko's head looked like it was waving back and forth, almost as if watching this was going to make him fall asleep.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," Could be heard in the background. Jet kissed her hand.

"Ugh," Azula make gagging noises as her face became more contorted with loathing.

Just as Jet was about to get up, Ty Lee held up her first to fingers in a peace sign. "Peace out,"

Azula rolled her eyes. "Peace out? MORON." With that, she turned the cameras off. She slammed the remote on the wooden table beside her as she huffed and puffed, and cleared her throat. Zuko stared intently at her. "Okay, what's wrong?" Her control of volume lost at the moment, palms up as she shrugged in her simple gesture for the question.

"Are you ready for this?" Zuko retorted, a smile playing on his face. He takes a seat beside Azula as he crosses his legs, "I've recently discovered that our good friend, Mrs. Caldwell, sent the letter to Katara, urging her to stay away from me."

"Interesting," Now Azula is the one with the contented grin.

"Yes, it is. I now plan to devote all my energies to destroy the douche bag."

"Ah, and the plot thickens," Azula said as she got up, the bottom of her white dress twirls like a flower in the wind. "It seems that Ty Le has fallen for her music teacher," Yet again, she moves to another seat.

"I'm sure Mrs. Caldwell will love that," He didn't bother to turn around and say it.

"Unfortunately, our Don Juan is moving at a Special Olympic Hurdler's speed." The manipulator lied comfortably in her seat.

"What's your plan of attack?" the manipulator's step brother asks, as he walks towards her, taking the seat beside her.

"I rat Ty Lee out to Mommy. Mommy goes ballistic and ends the relationship. Boo-hoo!" Azula ends without any sympathy what so ever.

"But who will they turn to for help?" Zuko issues, like a little lost child for help.

"Ty Lee is planning on going away with Chan next week. I'll need you to speed up her sexual awakening." Azula said as she lied on top of Zuko, who began to massage her shoulders.

"I'm at your service," He said huskily.

"Thank you," She made low moaning sounds then, "That feels good..." drawling at the end.

"Oh sis, you're so tense," a smirk on the man's face.

"I hate it when things don't go my way. It makes me so horny," her hand gently glides down Zuko's thing, and rubs his crotch. Zuzu reciprocates and rubs her just below the breasts. "Seems like things are looking up for you,"

"It appears so," His eyes still closed in pleasure.

"Any luck with your girl?" Zuko moved his hands back to her shoulders, as Azula's lips met with his fingers.

"Moving along quite well,"

"Have you succeeded in your task?"

"Any day now,"

"Let me know when you do." Azula kissed his jaw, "Until then...down boy," was her final saying as she left.

The sexually excited man was left speechless. His mouth tried to get words out, but nothing came out. "Oh, come on!"

* * *

It was the middle of the night, as Zuko dialled his phone.

_Ring, ring..._

"Hello?" the other line picked up.

"Hi, it's Zuko,"

"Hi," Katara's voice was heard.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, um...did I leave my glasses there?" Zuko asked, saying the first excuse his mind could make up.

"Um...no, I don't think so." The phone balanced between Katara's ear and shoulder.

"All right, I guess I'll see you around tomorrow,"

"Is that why you're really calling?" Katara now held the phone properly.

"I called because I missed talking to you," Loneliness painted on his.

"A moment of honesty," A surprise expression played on Katara's face.

"Don't get used to it. I'm not liking it too much." You could hear Zuko laughing on the phone.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going out with you," Now, you could hear Katara smiling on the phone.

* * *

Zuko and Katara strolled through the park and over the bridge together; almost like a date as sparkling stars shone over them.

"That's ridiculous," Zuko laughed at something Katara said.

* * *

It was around midday, as Azula looked at different (but stylish) dresses, imagining how much better they would look on her as she waited for someone. She heard high heels click against the marble floors as Mrs. Caldwell power walked towards Azula in her Tartan styled clothes.

"I got your message and came as fast as I could," Mrs. Caldwell said in between ragged breaths.

"I hope I didn't keep you something?"

"No, not at all," The mother said, shaking her head.

"It's Ty Lee," Azula said in a tone of utmost importance.

"What about her?"

"You promise you won't say anything?"

"You have my word," She promised, "It isn't drugs is it?"

"It's worse," Azula confirmed. She ushered Mrs. Caldwell to take a seat, with her (who was still holding onto the dress). "I think there's something going on between Ty Lee and her music teacher."

The mother leaned in as if she'd heard incorrectly. "Jet? That's crazy!"

"I know," Azula said, shaking her head in disapproval, "She's so young, and he's so --"

"BLACK!" Mrs. Caldwell cut in. Just as an attendant set down a cup of coffee, he looks at her. "Eh, brown sugar. No sugar!" She stutters.

"He's been sending her love letters that she hides under her doll house. I've been questioning whether or not to tell you, but something like this could destroy her reputation at Manchester," Mrs. Caldwell looked away for all of this to sink in. "I hope I did the right thing in telling you. I'd hate see Ty Lee ruin things with Chan." But on the inside, Azula was laughing and enjoying every second of this; her plan is already laid out and set in motion.

"N-No, I can't thank you enough for this!" Her hand holding onto Azula's in gratitude.

"You will be discrete about this?"

Mrs. Caldwell took a full-size breath, trying to calm herself. "Absolutely!" Azula got up towards the cash register.

"Will that be cash or charge?" the saleswoman asks.

As Azula searches through her purse, she goes "Oh poo, I left my credit card at home..."

Mrs. Caldwell takes out her credit card. "Let me get that for you," She offers.

"Oh please, I can't have you do that!"

"It's the least I can do," She says as she hands the card to the cashier.

"Thank you," Azula said, forging her angelic smile.

And now, the domino's are all ready to fall, taking another down with them...

* * *

That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed.

PLEASE REVIEW! Just because I enjoy reading your opinions on how you feel about this story. 


	7. Advantage Point

Disclaimer: don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions

Note: I know it's later than usual, but I didn't feel like doing anything yesterday...and I was hoping for some reviews...:(

* * *

Chapter 7

Advantage Point

An hour after the conversation between Azula and Mrs. Caldwell had finished, Jet was back again to teach cello lessons. Mrs. Caldwell came around the corner, looking at the love letters that she had found under the doll house, exactly where Azula had mentioned them to be.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mrs. Caldwell's angered tone shouted from across the room; Ty Lee's music coming to an abrupt halt.

"Excuse me?" Jet asked, not sure what was going on.

"I'm paying you to give cello lessons, not to pervert my child!" her voice still loud, and louder as she stomped towards the two.

"Mrs. Caldwell, I think you're misunderstanding something,"

She shoved the letters right at him as proof. "Care to explain this, then?" This time, her voice much softer. Ty Lees face froze as she saw what her mother held; Jet's face much more distraught as they exchanged looks of worry.

"Where did you find those?" Ty Lee demanded.

"Margarita found them while she was cleaning. Now go to your room."

"Mom!" the girl growled.

The mother held her ground, "Now!" Tears trickled down Ty Lee's face as she thrusted the cello into Jet's arms, walking and sobbing to her room. "How dare you treat me with such disrespect? I got you off the streets, and this is how you repay me?" The bedroom door slammed in the back.

"Got me off the streets? I live at 59th and Park," Jet said, trying to keep his temper cool.

"Whatever!" Mrs. Caldwell breathed in shakily, "You are never to set foot in this house again and you are never, and I mean NEVER to see my daughter again! Is that clear?" Her face flushed with red.

"First of all, I never touched your daughter." Jet's once suave and husky voice was now filled with anger and sorrow, "And second, I would think someone of your stature could look beyond racial lines."

"Oh, don't give me any of that racist crap! My husband and I gave money to Colin Powell."

"I guess that puts me in my place. Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Caldwell, it was a true awakening." Jet spat at her in a sarcastic manner. As he stormed off, he raised his fist, shouting "The black man is gone! The black man is gone!" After that rush of adrenaline, Jet's chest still heaved as he reached the main floor while he was in the escalator. _Ding. _The doors opened, revealing Zuko and Azula in their custom wear and Azula in her signature hair style- both also wearing pair of black shades. The step sister held an envelope in front of the cellist, both siblings smiling.

* * *

"Wow, I never knew she had these kinds of feelings." Jet said, shaking his head, his suaveness returning. Jet leaned back into his chair, back at the Valmont estate.

"You're a lucky guy," Zuko pointed a finger at him. Zuko sat comfortably in his own chair (and you can tell with his legs crossed), Azula resting on the arm rest. Zuko's hands wrapped around Azula's waist for support.

"So, what do I do?"

"You should tell her, 'you love her'." Azula advised.

Are you kidding me? Mrs. Caldwell will have me shot if I go near her!" Jet's hands moved riotously as he talked, "She doesn't have her own phone. I don't know her e-mail address." The guy rapidly spoke.

"Jet," Zuko said slowly in comparison to the other man, "e-mail is for geeks and pedophiles." Azula and Zuko made eye contact. "Be romantic. Write her another letter."

"How will I get it to her?" Uncertainty rang in his voice.

"We'll make sure she gets it." Zuko and Azula said at the same time. Their faces overly excited.

"Why are you guys doing this for me?" Suspicion covered his face and voice.

"Because..." Zuko couldn't come up with an excuse, his lips stuck out, still thinking.

"Because we want to see Ty Lee happy," Azula quickly cut in. She slowly sauntered to Jet, her high heels making noise with every step. She sat on the arm rest of Jet's chair, snaking her arms around his neck. "And we _know _that you'd make her happy. You'd make any girl happy." She said rather seductively, her first finger gently tapping on his lips. Jet starred longingly at her, rather than a moment too soon, Zuko swatted a thick pile of paper at Jet's stomach. That got his attention as he turned to meet Zuko's gaze, who was showing off his pearly white teeth.

"You guys mind if I have some privacy?"

"You can use my room, it's right across the hall," she pointed straight. "Make yourself at home," she offered, laying a hand on his back. As he exited, and turned to close the door, he gave one last look at the two, Azula waving her fingers 'goodbye' along with a pleasant smile. Once he was out, she dropped the facade, rolling her eyes. The princess gave a big sigh, taking Jet's seat as she dialled a number.

"Who're you calling?" Zuko asked, after being silent for so long.

"Ty Lee," Zuko grabbed the phone from her hand, hanging it up. "What are you doing?" She asks annoyed.

"Before we do this, I want you aware of the damage we'll cause." Serious.

She feigned thinking for two seconds, replying "I'm aware," In an upbeat tone. She grabbed the phone, dialling the numbers again. Zuko's hand tried to pry it from her, both of them struggling to gain control. "Are you really?" He questioned her, as he hung up the phone. "I mean we've done some pretty fucked up shit in our time, but this is..." He paused for a while, thinking carefully to choose his words. Azula's face gave of the impression for more than just that. "We're destroying an innocent girl, you do realise that?"

"What is that? Oh my God, it's your conscience," Azula got up and reached towards Zuko's temple. She grabbed a fistful of air (pretending that it was his conscience) and threw to the ground, STOMPING on it. "Chan Reynolds is going down, and if you won't help me, someone else will."

"You amaze me," his voice filled with new incredulity, never knowing Azula would actually go this far.

"Eat me, Zuko," She sounded somewhat hopeless and sad, "It's alright for guys to fuck everyone, but when I do it, I get dumped for innocent twits like Ty Lee," Now she was getting pretty pissed. "God forbid I exude confidence and enjoy sex. Do you think I relish acting like Mary Sunshine 24/7, just so I can be considered a "laaaady"?" Sheput more emphasize on the 'lady' part. "Do you think I take great delight when I hear- "Azula is so wonderful", "Azula is a model child", "Azula is going to make an excellent wife one day." I'm the Marsha fucking Brady of the eastside, and sometimes I just want to kill myself for it! No, I don't enjoy being a part of the weaker sex, and for that reason, everyone around me is going to suffer." Another pause for breath, "So there's your psychoanalysis, Dr. Freud. Now, are you in or out?"

"Call her," Zuko said, waving his hand away. Azula picked up the phone and is finally able to reach Ty Lee.

"Hello?" a depressed voice answered.

"Ty Lee, its Azula." Hysterical sobbing started on the other side of the line. Azula rolled her eyes, "Okay, calm down." Ty Lee cried louder and harder, Azula had to pull the thing away from her ear. "Stop crying," Azula said firmly. This only made the poor girl cry harder than before. "You know what? Hold on for Zuko." Azula said, radiating off a smile for him. Now Zuko rolled his eyes at her as he took the phone.

" SIGH, Ty Lee, stop crying." Zuko ordered, but Ty Lee just kept on crying so much, that it could be heard through the receiver. "I need you to listen to me very carefully. I have a letter from Jet. He asked me to give it to you. I can't bring it to you, since your mother despises me, so this is what we're going to do..."

* * *

_Let's just pretend there's jolly music in the background..._

A doll with long brown hair wearing a T-shirt with 'Ty Lee' on it laid belly down, as the real Ty Lee covered it with a blanket. She looked around to see if everything was perfect but one thing. She turned the photo of her and her mother face down as she got her pink hoodie on. The girl exited the taxi in front of the Valmont estate. She waved to Zuko who was on the balcony before entering. Zuko flicked off ashes of his cigarette.

"Finished!" Ty Lee sang, waving her finished letter in the air. She was laying on her stomach while writing the letter on Zuko's bed; in his room. Zuko –who was fiddling with his camera- snatches the letter, scans the front and back before crumpling it up and tosses it into a nearby garbage can, resulting with a dull _thud. _Ty Lee burped from drinking her Iced Tea. "This sure doesn't taste like an iced tea." She commented.

"It's from Long Island," Zuko said, apathetically.

"How's the letter?" A broad smile made its way to Ty Lee's lips, thinking of Jet.

"It's excellent," Zuko mutters, taking a snap shot of Ty Lee.

"You think he'll like it?" Ty Lee is sipping more of her iced tea from a crazy straw.

"Oh my God, he'll love it! Are you kidding?" He asked gaily. He took a few more pictures of her.

"What are you doing?" She asks, turning around.

"Just taking a photo," That innocent voice appears. "Y'know, you could be a model."

"Really?"

"It's too bad you're not sexy."

"I can be sexy!" She shouts after that insult.

"Alright, show me sexy." Zuko's head is high as he rolls his eyes. Ty Lee does a few poses of what seem really kiddish. She puts one leg in the air and he n does a cat pose. "Wow. Th- that's really sexy." He says, not really confused. "Why don't you make yourself more comfortable?" Ty Lee sits in lotus position with her palms up, humming in her meditation. "No, no, no, nah. Come here," He brings his index finger back and forth. The girl climbs over the bed and towards the photographer, fixing her hair. In one swift move, he pulls the zipper down all the way, revealing Ty Lee in her bra. "Now that's sexy," he states with a smile. As she struts, Zuko continues taking pictures. "Ty Lee?" Zuko cuts in, "You know what would be superduper sexy? If you lost all the clothes."

_And end the jooly olly song..._

Ty Lee made a disgusted face along with a false laugh. "I don't think so."

"I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"I think I should go home now," She told him as she zipped up her hoodie.

"I'll call your mom and have her pick you up."

"My mom?! You can't call my mom!"

"Oh wow!" Zuko clapped a hand over his forehead. "She doesn't know you're here! In fact, you're probably grounded!" he said in faulty surprise. Ty Lee nodded her head happily. "I think I should call her anyway,"

"NO! Please! Please. I'll do anything! Just don't call my mom!" Ty Lee screamed as she ran to hug Zuko's legs.

"Ty Lee, all I want to do is give you a kiss."

"Just a kiss?"

"I swear." Zuko confirmed as he helped her up. The girl puckered up, her eyes close as she waited for Zuko. Instead, he untied her sweat pants.

"What're you doing?"

"You promised to let me kiss you," He whined like a little boy.

"But then why- -?"

"Ah!Ah!" Zuko silenced her with his finger. "I don't want to kiss you here. I want to kiss you there." He said, pointing at her private.

"HUH?!"

"A promise is a promise, Ty Lee."

"A promise is a promise..." Ty Lee whined. Zuko bent down to pull off her pants and underwear. She giggled a small number of times, "That tickles!" She continued to laugh some more, letting a moan come out of her as she fell down.

* * *

Crap sorry it's a day late! The rest of the chapters might come out really late now cuz I'm tired. And sad that we're already half way threw...

Please review, they're like my life support for this story :)


	8. Smile and Let Her In

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions

Note: I wish that I could live in the Avatar world sometimes!! It'd be awesome.

* * *

Chapter 8

Smile and Let Her In

Day break broke through the clouds as it poured inside the Caldwell apartment. "Ty Lee? Are you up yet?" Her mother cried out as she penetrates her daughter's room. "You are going to be late for the- - ." She stopped mid way as she removes the covers, finding a doll in her place.

"I need a hug!" a response came from the doll.

"Ty Lee?" She shouted again, heading towards the bathroom.

"Yeah?" the familiar voice suddenly pops up. Mrs. Caldwell turns to see her daughter standing by the door way. Ty Lee's hair is all ruffled and messy and poofy like an afro.

"Jesus Christ! Where have you been?" She exclaims, shocked from the sight.

"Shopping?" she answers in an uncertain voice (she was never really good at lying).

"Well hurry up!" Mom pulls up the zipper until it reaches the top. "You are to be at Mrs. Rosemond's before brunch. She's important to the school. And I want you to look your best, alright?" She lectures as she tightens all of Ty Lee's hair into a pony tail. The girls face scrutinizes in pain. Mrs. Caldwell gives her a good, firm pat on the back before leaving her.

* * *

At the Rosemond Estate, outside at the terrace, Aunt Dalia sits at one table by herself seeing as she is on the phone. Katara and Ty Lee eat lunch together at one table.

"Afternoon, ladies," zuko says from behind as he kisses his aunt on the forehead. He is fully dressed in tennis wear, his right hand swinging the racket back and forth.

"I didn't know you'd be here." Katara said with surprise, though her emotions betrayed her, a smile spreaded on her face.

"I wasn't plan on it, but being such a lovely day, why waste it in the city?"

"Good point." Zuko took a seat besides Katara, who was just finishing up.

"Anyone for tennis?" He asked; his devil smile on his face as he stuck out the handle and slowly went up and down with his hand on it. He licked his lips. Ty Lee made a disgusted face as she spat out a cherry seed.

"Excuse me!" she said innocently before running off.

"Tch. That was rude." Zuko said, obviously annoyed.

"She's very strange," Katara mentioned as she watched Ty Lee run into the mansion.

"What am I going to do?" Aunt Dalia asked aloud as she walked over to their table.

"Is something wrong?" The nephew put on his mask of concern.

"That was Mrs. Collins. They need volunteers at the retirement home, but I have theatre tickets."

"Oh, that's terrible," Zuko said sadly, continuing with this little charade.

"I have a thought. Why don't you two fill in for me?" Zuko had a look of astonishment as he looked away.

"I'd love to!" Katara spoke up first.

"You two are the best! Thank you. So sweet of you..." She kept on praising them and hugging her nephew as he embraced her and smiled so sweetly, it'd make you sick.

"Can't help it," he said through bared teeth as she left. He placed his hand in the form of a gun, shooting himself in the head.

* * *

As the two walked with the nurse, they saw ALOT of old people, especially one who kept on spraying a parrot with water.

"Stop it." It repeated.

"It's so wonderful when young people come to help out." The nurse said as she held on to their shoulder. Zuko wore all black in the cheery retirement home, unlike Katara, who wore white and blue. "Most of our patients don't have family nearby," The nurse continued. "Here we are! Mr. Gottlieb? Mr. Gottlieb? We have a visitor for you!" The nurse said as Katara entered the room. Those two hit it off quite well. Zuko was about to go inside too, but the nurse stopped him. "No, I've got somebody special for you, baby. Come on!"

"Oh! Did I ever tell you the time that my late husband- - ?" the little old lady (who looks like the cute old ladies) asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Sugerman. You already did." Zuko lethargically cut in from the chair across from her as he filled in a crossword.

"Did I?"

"Right after we played backgammon."

"Oh! We played backgammon?" she asked like a little kid.

"Uh-huh. And you beat me three times!"

"I did?!"

"Yup. Then I fucked your daughter." He said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" she questioned, uncertain if she had heard correctly.

"I said 'would you care for some water?'" He turned to her, placing on a smile.

"No, thank you." _Knock knock..._ Zuko quickly removed his shades and dropped everything, taking a seat beside the elderly lady, forcing a smile.

"Come in!"

"Hi...How's it going in here?" the nurse asked enthusiastically, Katara in the back.

"Oh! Oh! We played backgammon. And I won three times!" she happily shouted, holding up two fingers. Zuko smiled, holding up three fingers.

"OOH! You go on with your bad self!" The nurse cheered her on.

"Isn't it wonderful?" The old lady asked. Zuko nodded.

"I told you she was special!" The care-taker winked at him.

"That was fun!"

* * *

_Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

The sun was setting by the time the two had left. Katara and Zuko were both riding in the Jaguar.

"It's weird. I actually feel good about myself. Mrs. Sugarman is cool." Zuko told Katara, looking at her through his dark shades.

"Come on," she said, not even a little bit convinced.

"What?!"

"'Mrs.Sugarman is cool'?"

"She is!"

"You must think I'm a real idiot,"

"No I don't."

"You're trying to tell me that you had a good time with that old lady?" Accusations...

"I did! We played three games of backgammon..." he only concentrated a few more times before looking back at the girl. She still looked unconvinced. "Alright! I was bored out of my mind and I hate doing charity!"

_Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team  
_

Katara starred at the road, laughing to herself. "It's okay. It doesn't make you a bad person."

"Yes it does..."

"No it doesn't!"

"I can't win with you!" Zuko's face now covered with nothing but sombre emotions.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

"It's not about winning, Zuko." Katara's face also stern. It was quiet for a while before Katara spoke again. "Do you know what your problem is? You take yourself way too seriously."

"I do not." He said in a grave manner.

"Yes, you do. You should try to lighten up."

"I am lightened! Can we drop this?" Zuko said in his usual Zuko attitude.

_Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)  
_

"Fine," She said looking away, smiles still engraved on her lips. Zuko's face was now at peace. Or so he thought. Katara turned to face him again, this time with the face of a cartoon villain smiling maniacally, tongue stuck out.

"What're you doing?" He asked, trying not to smile. She did it again. "Stop it! It's distracting!" He said, not even bothering to hide his grin. "Cut it out!"Laughing some more... He turned to see her smiling like a doll, fingers by her head like horns, wiggling them around.

"Are you smiling??" She asked him.

"No," he forced the smile to vanish.

"No?" She made up some more anomalous faces right at his face.

"Will you stop?"

"It's okay. You can laugh. I promise not to tell anybody."

Both of them smiled at each other. Katara's hand overlapped Zuko's hand (which is on the gear shift), soon turning into hand holding with fingers entwined as they enjoyed the ride back...

_Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  


* * *

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I thought it'd be a great a great place to.

Also, I wanted to add a song to this chapter, but didn't know any that would go smoothly with the Zutara scene. If you know any, please let me know. It'd be helpful!

Scratch off that last line. Thanks to Avatargirl92 for suggesting "Sugar, We're Going Down" by the Fall Out Boy.

Please review!


	9. Ty Lee's Hills'

Disclaimer: Don't won Avatar or Cruel Intentions.

Note: just like the chapter's title, this one sorta has a lot of Ty Lee.

* * *

Chapter 9

Ty Lee's Hills'

Ty Lee sat on the floor of a random room back at the Rosemond estate. She rocked back and forth as she sipped from her Diet Coke can. There came a rushed knock at the door. "Who is it?" She asked with uncertainty, waiting for a reply before getting up.

"It's Azula," came from the other side of the door. Ty Lee hurried to the door, tripping on her own feet as she made her way. She opened one door letting Azula in, who was actually concerned for her.

"Are you okay?" She asked as soon as she was in.

"NO!" The other girl screamed in her face. Azula pushed her head back from Ty Lee's, making an overwhelmed expression in the process. The princess looked at all directions outside before closing the doors.

"Calm down, tell me what happened."

"Something awful happened last night,"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think you wanna know," Ty Lee said seriously.

The lady rolled her eyes, "Ty Lee, you have to tell me." She grabbed Ty Lee by the arms and dragged her to a sofa nearby.

"It involves your brother!" Echoes surrounded the room, "He took advantage of me!!" she fiercely whispered.

"Why didn't you do something?"

"I dunno..." She said plainly.

"So let me get this straight: you came over to our house last night, and he forced intercourse on you?"

"Not exactly..."

"He made you give him a blowjob?"

"No...ew!"

"Well what then?!" Azula demanded, already losing her patience. Ty Lee took a big sigh before whispering into Azula's ear. She smiled as the girl told her what happened, letting everything sink in. Just as Ty Lee was pulling away, Azula put on her serious face in a split second, concealing her true self.

"He went down on you?" Azula asked.

"Uh, if that's what you call it."

"Well, did you like it?"

"NO!"

"No?" Azula repeated.

"I don't know. It was weird. I mean, at first, it felt icky, and then it was sort of okay. Then I started getting really hot. And then I started shaking and...It felt like an EXPLOSION!" Ty Lee boomed right at the other girls face at the end, "But a good one,"

"Ty Lee, you had an orgasm," Azula carefully explained.

"I did?" Confusion and stimulation filled her.

"You're becoming a woman, I'm so proud of you!"

"I am!?" Ty Lee laughed out of the joy, cuddling Azula.

"Ty Lee!" Azula shoved Ty Lee of her, forcing the girl to roll onto the floor. "Listen," She helped the girl up, "Now that you're on your way, it'll be **stupid **to stop. Think of Zuko as your tutor. Let him instruct you."

"But I don't love him! I love Jet," Ty Lee pouted.

"So?" She said without an ounce of care. Azula shook her head, quickly changing her attitude. "Don't you want to make Jet happy? Practise makes perfect. My advice is to sleep with as many people as possible," Azula said, poking one of Ty Lee's breasts'.

"But that would make me a slut," Ty Lee dejected. "Wouldn't it?"

"Ty Lee, everybody does it," She placed her finger over her mouth to show it was a secret, "It's just that nobody talks about it,"

As Azula stepped out, Ty Lee shouted "So it's like a secret society?"

"That's one way of looking at it!" She threw her arms out by her side. As she turned to leave, she mouthed 'fucking idiot!'.

"Cool!" Ty Lee was left to herself, standing in the middle of an empty room, laughing by herself like a fool. She began spinning and dancing, singing 'secret society'.

* * *

Ty Lee chewed on another cherry as she laid on Zuko's bed. "Am I suppose to feel this sore?" She asked.

"For the first time, yes." Zuko grumbled, writing intently in his journal. "It'll pass" he added after a while.

Ty Lee had a mischievous grin on her face as she sat on top of the half naked Zuko. "I like it better when I'm on top," She crept closer to his face, kissing him for a second or two before getting shoved to the floor.

"Ty Lee," said girls' head levelled with the beds'. "This is what I like to call 'quiet time'. It's when we reflect on the things we've just done." He explained to her, treating the girl like a mere child.

"Sorry," she retorted sarcastically. "Something the matter?" she asked sincerely as she slumped towards him.

"Ya think?" he responded, looking ahead for a while before going make to his journal.

"Is it me?"

"No. You were fine," Zuko said gently.

"It's that Katara girl. You love her don't you?" Ty Lee questioned, a voice coloured with jealousy. Zuko grunted and gave off a moody sigh. "It's okay, I don't love you either!" She forced her breath on Zuko's face. "I love Jet!" she said the entire thing hurriedly.

"I'm getting out of here," Zuko announced.

"Where are you going?!" Ty Lee shouted.

"I'm taking a shower," He hollered.

"Want any company?" Ty Lee went into her 'sexy' pose.

"No!"

"Want a blowjob?" she posed with her hand this time.

"Good night, Ty Lee!" the door slammed behind him.

"Ru-ude!" she said to herself, picking up another cherry to devour.

* * *

Back at the estate's garden, Katara was sitting on the grass by herself, reading a book. While in Zuko's room, he was spying on her through his binoculars. Azula entered his room without knocking, stealing the viewers from him.

"Who're you spying on?" she asked, trying to find what he was looking at. Shes potted the girl. "That her?"

"Yeah," A tear trickled down Katara's cheek.

"Aw, she's crying. Wittle baby's upset by the big bad book!" She teased.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her, taking back his binoculars.

"What's up your ass?" she detested. Zuko did nothing but look at her. "She's really getting to you, isn't she?"

"If you must know, yes," He said honestly. "I don't know what to do. I can't stand that 'holier than thou' bullshit, yet I'm completely infatuated with her," he prolonged, "She made me laugh," That was something no one could do.

"So that's why you're losing our bet?" She sounded disgusted.

It's just taking a little longer than I expected," Zuko was on the offensive.

Azula whisked the car keys away from Zuko's pocket, "Mind if I take my new car for a ride?" she gently licked his bottom lip.

He snatched his keys back, adding "Azula, the only thing you'll be riding is me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short and late...But please don't lose faith in this story! I plan to make the next chapter longer than this. These 2 scenes made me feel crppy about writing so yeah...so honestly sorry.


	10. Learn To Walk

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions... Don't own Stop & Stare by OneRepublic (gosh, I love their music!)

Note: This chapter may be sucky and shorter than usual.

* * *

Chapter 10

Learn to Walk

The doors opened and closed as customers walked in and out of 'Wu's Book Store'. Today was pretty slow as Katara was stacking new arrivals onto the shelves. Sometimes, Katara would come and help out if there was really nothing to do, and each time, Aunt Wu would graciously accept her help.

"Excuse me, but do you have 'Pride and Prejudice'?" a smooth voice asked from behind her. Katara turned around to see Zuko in casual vintage jeans and a leather jacket; BIG change from his usual wear. He leaned coolly against the book case, hands stuffed into his pockets. The girl finished putting the rest of the books in place before copying Zuko and leaned against the shelf to. The guy just raised an eye brow and grinned at her.

After a while and studying Zuko, Katara had to smile to herself. "Isn't it a little too early to be stalking?"

"It's not stalking, just 'conveniently bumping' into each other," he chuckled. "Besides, I don't know you worked here?"

"Usually just on the weekends to help Aunt Wu. Besides, do you really read such sophisticated books?"

"Hardy har har, Katara." He replied in monotone, "Did you know I once had a stimulating conversation about books with a cheerleader?"

It took all of Katara's willpower not to laugh out loud, her body quaking. "Sorry, but I've got to go back to work," she said.

"Work? There's only an old guy here! How about I take you out to lunch instead?" Zuko offered.

"I don't know...I can't, really. I'm sure Aunt Wu really needs me he--!"

"Aunt Wu!" Zuko shouted from across the store, dragging Katara with him towards the store keeper. "Do you mind if Katara takes a little break for lunch?" Zuko asked.

"Oh no! Not at all. Katara, have a great time," The keeper said, whispering to Katara before she left, "He seems like a keeper!"

"Thanks..." she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

* * *

The both of them sat outside with the fresh air blowing in their faces, other tables surrounding them busy with chatter. A bowl of fruit sat on the table between them, each one being plucked off one by one.

"So..." Zuko began, his sentence slowly melting away. _This is more awkward than I thought, _he said to himself.

"Cat got your tongue? I'm surprised that Zuko Valmont is tongue tied for once," Katara proclaimed in mock astonishment.

"Hey, come on. I never hear you starting any conversations with me," He smirked, playfully throwing a grape in her direction. Katara retaliated by flinging some cherries his way. This repeated all the way through their meal, even hitting some people nearby.

* * *

"You know, surprisingly, I had a really good time with you," Katara said as they both stood in front of the book store once again.

Just as Katara was about to leave, Zuko spoke up, "Hey, you're not busy tonight are you?" A mischievous grin playing on his face.

"No, why? But this better not be a date," Katara forewarned.

"It's not, honestly. Just think of it as a way to get to know the city better. You see, there's going to be this festival tonight. There'll be a lot of great stuff there, nothing fancy." He threw the last part in. Zuko was now smiling, hoping she'll accept the invitation.

"Sure, I'll play along." Katara smiled.

"Great! How about 'round 7 then?" Katara just nodded. Zuko walked away, his heart still pounded like drums.

* * *

Thirty minutes before picking up Katara. Zuko stood in front of his full view mirror. His collar button shirt clean and pressed, his pants also sparkling and more formal. He looked at what he was wearing. He ruffled his hair a little bit, then over analysed his appearance, fixing his hair again. _Don't screw this up!_ He told himself.

Unbeknownst to Zuko, Katara was also facing the same dilemma. While she looked at her attire, she was worrying about a lot of stuff. About half of her clothes lied on her bed. She checked every six seconds to see if her hair was alright, also making sure her silk blue dress was kept unruffled.

By the time they met, they starred at each other. Amber clashed with sapphire.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
but never doubt thy love." Zuko recited slowly without flaw, flashing his winning smile at her.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
_

_Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
"Never glance" is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

"Shakespeare? Very nice," Katara arched a brow.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see_

"You're beautiful..." Zuko commented, starring at her dress.

"Thanks, but I think I'm a little over dressed." Katara looked away as her face grew pinker, thanking that the street lights by the store were temporary out of order.

_They're trying to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...  
Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down..._

"Of course not, but we should be on our way,"

Fortunately, everyone else was dressed the same. The guy and girl walked all over the place, playing, laughing, and probably having the best time of their lives. One song came to an eventual end as another soon began boom from the speakers.

"Want to dance?" Zuko asked, holding his hand out for Katara to take. She hesitated for a moment before taking it. "Don't worry, you'll do just fine," Zuko said as if he could read her mind.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need_

What you need, what you need...

Other people also started to dance, two-step ballroom style. Zuko closed off the huge space between him and Katara, gently guiding her. Out of everyone, they were the best to watch. The outside world died out, as Katara met Zuko's gaze. He tilted his head towards her, Katara stood there motionless. She could feel his face drawing closer to hers. Her hands left his and pushed his chest forward, taking a step back with the push, quickly whispering, "I'm sorry, but I can't," before running off. Zuko stood there, watching her run away, the music dying off in the background along with his heart.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see..._

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This chapter might be like crap, but I hope you'll still continue to read on since it's not really gonna be movie based anymore :P And while I was writing this chapter I had a sudden thought: would brining Aang into the story kill it? I know that's not very good for an author to ask, but I really need to know if any of you guys'll hate Aang being in this.


	11. To ThePoint of Contravention

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions

Note: Thank you Pinklen98 for the push (or rather kick) that I REALLY needed to improve this story. Thanks to EndlessBlack for your awesome opinions which have also helped me!

* * *

Chapter 11

To the Point of Contravention

Katara lay on her bed later that night, the scenes in her head playing over and over again. Everything felt so right and wrong at the same time. She was with Zuko, he was going to kiss her, and she was willing. But the face of Aang flashed before her; he was still her boyfriend. She still loved him, right? Her head felt like the Tilt-O-Whirl and her brain was going to throw up any second now. These were some of the things that she had to sleep on...

Katara sat on the stairs leading to the garden as she read one of her all time favourite books.

"Guess who?" Soft hands, gentle voice, and the smell of fresh autumn wind surrounding the two. Katara quickly spun around to meet the gaze of two grey eyes filled with warmth.

"Aang!" Katara cried out as she leaped to hug him. They both tumbled down, the girl still clinging closely to him.

"I've missed you too Katara," Aang said as he helped her to her feet.

"Aang...did you get taller?" Katara asked as she looked at him. Since the last time she saw him, they were about the same height, but now Katara was barely reaching his chin. His eyes were still full of youth and vigour, his childish face still shone. He slung his back pack on one shoulder, dusting off his torn Khakis' and weary jacket.

"I don't feel any different, but you still look great," Aang smiled, ruffling his shaggy dark hair.

Katara smiled at the sight of Aang and his hair, "I like your hair," Katara commented. Aang chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

In another room, very far and high from where Aang and Katara chattered at, Zuko was spying at them with his binoculars once again.

"Spying again, Zuzu?" Azula drawled as crept up from behind.

"Fuck off," Zuko spat.

"Someone seems in a bad mood today. Things not go well last night with Mrs. Jesus?"

"Everything was fine, but seems like Aang," Zuko pronounced his name venomously, "is here."

"The fag?" Azula asked, examining her nails.

"The one and only,"

"Let me take a look," She said as she snatched the object from Zuko, eyeing at the two. "Hm...Not bad, though he's not my type," she tossed the binoculars haphazardly back to Zuko as she took a seat by the window. "What's your plan now?"

"I'm working on it," Zuko sat the things down as he got his coat and left, Azula hot on his heels.

* * *

"You know with Sokka being Sokka and eating whatever he saw, Toph and I had to-" Aang's tale was cut short as he saw a man about four years older than him with long brown hair and golden eyes walking towards them, another lady about the guys' age walking in tow.

"After noon, Katara, and who might this be?" Zuko asked dumbly as his head tilted to Aang.

"Oh right, Aang, this is Zuko and...?"

"Azula, nice to meet you," she announced as she shook Aang's and Katara's hand.

"Nice to meet you all!" Aang shook everyone's with eagerness.

"So Aang, do you have a place to stay?" Katara asked as she and he wandered through the halls.

"Yup! I'm gonna be staying with Sokka and Toph in an apartment for a while."

"That's great..." Katara murmured; her eyes distant.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked with concern.

"It's nothing, really."

"It's that Zuko guy, isn't it?!" He demanded.

"No! It's alright!" Katara pleaded, gripping onto Aangs' hand.

"Alright..." He said as he glared at Zuko, who was passing by, flashing an innocent smile their way, especially at Katara.

* * *

"Hello?" Azula answered as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Azula! It's Ty Lee!"

"Hello Ty Lee," Azula said indifferent.

"Chan's invited me to his beach house this week and there's going to be a party and lots of people I don't know and I don't want to be alone. Can you come with me, please??" Ty Lee begged like a child. A devious smirk appeared on Azula's face as a plan slowly was slowly being constructed in her head.

"Would you mind if I bring a few people along?"

* * *

"You should be on your hands and feet, bowing to me right now Zuko," Azula suddenly appeared by Zuko's door, sauntering towards him.

"Oh pray tell, young maiden," He said sarcastically.

"You and what's-her-face and her boyfriend are going with Ty Lee and me to Chan's beach house this weekend."

"Why would I want to go there?" Zuko asked, frankly annoyed.

"Because I'm going to help you get rid of Aang and destroy Ty Lee all at once."

"Seriously, why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say I'm going to have a bit of fun, and this should make our little bet more interesting,"

Zuko gave Azula a suspicious look, glaring hard at her. As Azula turned to leave, she turned, sending a message his way, "Oh yes, don't forget to bring that Hahn fellow with you,"

* * *

"Where's Aang?" Zuko asked as he walked towards Katara under the blooming tree.

"He's back at the apartment but he'll be coming back soon so don't try anything," Katara hissed.

"Yea... about last night," Zuko deliberately slowed down, trying to come up with an apology as soon as he could. "I...er, didn't mean to get carried away last night. But this feeling...you've rubbed off on me and now I'm stuck to you! No matter what, you're all I can think about!" Zuko shouted as he tossing his hands freely everywhere.

"I don't believe that for a second! And in case you can't seem to remember, Aang and I are **together. **I only think of you as a friend." Katara bellowed back.

"Katara, please..." He advanced one step.

"NO!" She screamed as she pushed him back.

"Please!" Zuko pleaded, a hand extended out to her.

"Stay back!"

"Kat..."

"Why don't you just listen to her, instead?!" A new voice boomed from behind the girl. A fist suddenly collided with Zuko's jaw. The pursuer fell back, a small amount of blood trickled from his torn lip. He snarled as he attempted to fight back. Azula's hands wrapping around Zuko's arms, forcing all her strength to hold him back. In the back, Katara watched terrified, her eyes were wida as she covered her face from the scene.

"Zuko! What're you doing?!" She shouted, holding him in a tight grip. He jerked his arm away as he wiped the blood away with the back of his hand.

"Nothing, I'll be out of here by tomorrow," he announced as he stomped away.

* * *

_Knock, knock_

"Zuko, may I come in?" a muffled voice asked on the other side of the door.

"Whatever,"

Katara stepped in, an empathetic aura covering her. "Are you serious about leaving?" she asked after their awkward silent starring contest.

"No, I'm packing all of my stuff because I want to run them over with a car." Zuko said sarcastically.

Big breath in, big breath out. "I'm sorry that Aang punched you so hard, but you shouldn't have forced yourself on me." Katara said, choosing every word carefully.

"But you're not sorry he punched me?" Zuko suggested, getting more upset by the moment.

"Hey! You were kind of asking for it!"

Dead silence again. "You're right,"

"Look, I don't want us ending on bad terms, but Azula wants you..._us _to go with her to some beach house party. So please, will you come? Please?" Katara placed on her best puppy face, lip pouting. Zuko let up, only by an inch.

"Fine..." he grudgingly said.

"Yay!" Katara ran up to hug him only for a short while though it felt like forever with him.

* * *

A/N: It started off pretty decent in the beginning, but later...blah...in the end. This chapter's not as good as the others because I needed a climax but couldn't think of one and ended up with...well, you get the idea. Next chapter takes place on the beach. I want some fun in there, so suggestions are useful. Then Azula's plan will take effect.

Please review. Thank you.


	12. Savin' Me

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions

Note: Azula's still two years older than Aang...

* * *

Chapter 12

Savin' Me

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Katara asked, stifling a yawn. Her arm wrapped around Aangs' waist as his long arm draped over Katara's shoulder.

"To enjoy the weather! Katara, you've got to loosen up sometimes, you know?" Hahn asked, putting his arm on Katara's free shoulder. She just grunted in reply.

"Shit! Chan's coming over. I have to leave before my cover's ruined. You better watch my back!" Azula hissed sharply into Zuko as she saw Chan and Ty Lee walking towards them. Zuko let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

Despite Azula's 'secretly following' the group, everything went quite well. Aang was teaching Katara how to windsurf as Zuko secretly glared daggers at him. Water lapped at the fiery man's feet as he mumbled to himself.

"Stupid, no good, son of a-"

"Zuko, man, calm down," Hahn said as he sprinkled sand onto the other guy's hazel hair. Water splashed all over Zuko as a child carrying a tiny pail of swung it too hard around and managed to soak him. Zuko just sat there, unmoving, but if he were any angrier, he'd be steaming. Ty Lee skipped forward to Zuko and Hahn who laid on the sand.

"Zuko!" Ty Lee squealed as she crushed him in a bear hug.

"Ty Lee! Get off or I'll die before I'm ready!" Zuko gasped for air as he shoved Ty Lee off of him. Hahn gawked at Ty Lee's bathing suit and particularly the area around the chest, if you catch my drift. The girl's bottom part looked like a very small and tight thong, as the top part looked like a very small piece of cloth bounded to her chest. Her boobs looked like they were going to fall out at any time.

"Hi..!" Ty Lee moaned in a low, seductive voice at Hahn who was still staring at her breasts. His face was flooded with red- he could have sworn he was having a nose bleed.

* * *

By the time the sun had set, people where already at Chan's beach house, having the time of their life. Tiki torches dimly lit as some teens skinny-dipped by the waters'. Other's drunkenly shared more intimate moments with their dates. Off in a corner, Hahn kept a close eye on Zuko as he chugged at the beer's contents. Zuko in the opposite direction gave a slight nod as he wandered off. Hahn took a quick swig as he half drunkenly made his way towards Katara.

"Katara! You won't believe what I saw!" He shouted as he yanked on Katara's arm, wearing a really stupid, but pleased expression.

"But I'm with...whoa!" Katara shrieked as she was pulled towards the beach. "Don't worry Aang, I'll be back soon...!" She hollered as her voice got fainter. Aang gave a disgruntled huff as he walked to the balcony, stealing another beer on the way. He leaned his torso over the railing, slumping towards the edge as he slowly slurped his drink.

* * *

"You bored to?" Azula's voice crept behind him as he turned to take in her image.

"Yeah," was all he said as he returned to his earlier position.

"You seem lonely without Katara around," Azula stated matter-of-factly. The guy just shrugged. "Why don't you tell me about her?" That brought a smile to Aang's face.

* * *

"Hanh, looking at naked girls swim in the lake isn't something I'm into. And for the hundredth time, I'M NOT A LESBIAN! Spirits, why does everyone think that?!" Katara yelled as she tread heavily back to Aang.

* * *

"She seems like a wonderful person, from the way you describe her. But does she really deserve you?"

"What do you mean?" Aang wondered, straightening his posture.

"Well, you seem to be head over heels for the girl and yet she seems to so distant from you now," Azula clarified in that all-knowing tone of hers. "You deserve someone who'll return the same feelings to you." She stepped closer to Aang until their chests touched.

* * *

Katara strode past people, asking those who were barely sober if they had seen a tall man, vaguely describing him. All answers led to the balcony, where she could barely make out two silhouettes. Her feet moved sluggishly as if heavy bricks had been tied to her feet.

As the visage of Katara barely reached the corner of Azula's left eye, that demon smirk cut its way to her lips as she grabbed the back off Aang's neck and pushed his lips to hers. Some resistance was used, but after a while, he surrendered. Katara's boyfriend deepened the kiss as he brought his hands to Azula's waist. Azula reciprocated as she wrapped her arms around his neck; from another angle, it actually looked like she was enjoying herself.

Katara's eyes watered as she was looking at what was happening in front of her face. Everything felt so slow yet her breathe seemed like it was matching the speed of a train. Aang and Azula held on too long for Katara to bear.

"Aang, how could you?" She shouted at him, tears trickling down her face as she headed into the direction of the water.

"Katara, wait!" Aang shouted after her, stepping away from the other girl. Azula grabbed his wrist, stopping him in place.

"Aang, going after her will only make things worse. Besides, she's not the type to go emo and cut her wrists, right?" Azula questioned.

"But still! I need to tell her the truth!" Aang's brows knitted themselves deeper together as he clenched his jaw.

"I'm here for you now. All in due time, she'll forgive you."

* * *

Music boomed from the speakers as people danced on the floor. Ty Lee danced with several boys at the same time, all very close and sweaty. Their hips clashed together like sex with clothes on. She danced promiscuously with every boy she could find. _Dance with every guy you can find in front of Chan, _was exactly what Azula had said if she recalled correctly. Chan marched right up to her, and yanked her away from the group.

"Hey!" Ty Lee yelled at him.

"I should be the one yelling! You know, I thought all the recent rumours of you were fake, but I guess they were right! You really are a slut!" Chan yelled back at her.

"What?!" The two did some more bickering resulting in Ty Lee shoved Chan back as she stormed away. Now that Chan was all depressed, he went to drink all the alcohol he could find within the next three hours. Azula, who was watching them the whole entire time, smirked as she leaned in to kiss Aang again.

* * *

Katara's eyes grew red as she still ran along the shore, and into the water. She was knee high in it as she bent over, pacing in her hands on her knees as she rested to catch her breath. She wiped away more briny water from her face. All her sadness melted into anger as she thrashed at the water, hitting and splashing it everywhere.

"Katara?" Zuko's voice came into distance as he stepped into the freezing lake. She snarled as he came closer, she threw the water at him without hesitation. The little water droplets dived at him like little shards of ice as Katara continued her lunatic throws. Zuko grabbed her wrists, grunting as she persisted to get free. Tears came rushing down her face again as she bawled into Zuko's chest. He embraced her tightly, afraid that if he let go, she would disappear into the black. He whispered hush words of comfort to her as her crying slowly subsided; all that was left were sniffles. Zuko held on tightly to Katara, his mind torn in two. Grievance for her suffering, but at the same time, this was just another step into her pants.

* * *

Characters seem sorta OOC to me in this chapter, and sorry if this chapter seemed different, but I had a hard time coming up with it. Next chapters' already set up, so no problem there! Also, I had a question about when SMUT will appear in the story. I'm sorry if you're just reading this for the dirty stuff, but I'm not going to write any. I should've made that clearer in the beginning :'(. The reasons are because:

1) I've never written one before

2) I'm not old enough to write one.

If any of you guys feel like writing one, go ahead. Or you could submit one to me if you actually want one in the story.

Once again, very sorry to those who wanted to read SMUT the most.


	13. Sing Me Good Night

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions

Note: omg!! The trailer was freaking unbelievable!1 so AWESOME!!

* * *

Chapter 13

Sing Me Good Night

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Time stood still as Katara huddled in a corner, a damp towel draped over her head. Her forehead was placed on her knees as she sat on her bed, legs pressed to her chest. _Clack. _She could hear the hotel door open and close but still, she made no effort to even look up.

"Katara," A raspy voice sighed. No answer, no nothing. The voice cleared its throat, this time louder and clearer, "Katara." She finally took a big sigh as she wiped away a few remaining tears and looked up. Zuko stood there with his luggage and jacket in hand.

"Go leave me to die..." She replied with an eerie emptiness in her voice. Zuko took a breather as he settled his things down and took a seat beside her. He hesitantly placed his left hand on her right shoulder, rubbing it soothingly, and thinking of what next to say.

"Everyone's left. Maybe we should too," It had already been a full twenty-four hours since their arrival at the beach, since the party, since the kiss, since everything. If the distraught girl weren't breathing, you would have thought she was a corpse. "Fine, stay here as long as you want, I'm leaving!" Zuko shouted at her, stomping his feet flat against the carpeted floor, making sure to slam the door on his way out.

* * *

Wisps smoke darted out of Zuko's mouth as he took another drag. He starred at the starry night sky as he leaned outside against a wall, one foot propped on it to.

"Still waiting on that wench, eh?" Azula pushed her way through some newly tended bushes. Her step-brother offered her a cigarette as she took it. Sparks were brought to life Zuko lit the paper wrapped nicotine. It was quiet for a while before Zuko replaced grunting with actual words.

"Where's 'Aangy'?" Zuko mocked in a girly voice.

"Pfft, you'd think I'd actually want someone like him? He's merely just a tease."

"Someone sounds full of herself," He sneered.

"Of course Zuzu, everyone wants me- I only want those who are decent enough." She sneered at him as she takes one more whiff and crushes the cigarette butt with her heel- like she would any other bug.

Once she was out of hearing distance, Zuko's face turned sour. He squished his cigarette, stuffing his hands into his pocket and swore. "Tch, bitch."

* * *

By the time Zuko went up to check on Katara again, she was still in the same pose but this time, she sat on a chair facing towards an oversize window the size of one wall. Zuko wheeled a chair to her side and took a seat. Katara tilted her head up and starred up.

"They look pretty, don't they?"

"What?" He gave a look of confusion.

"The stars, I mean."

"Oh, right. They do, but the light pollution isn't all that great,"

"True,"

A smile crept across Zuko's face as he got up to phone someone in another room. The conversation lasted a mere two minutes before he left to get his luggage that was forgotten on the middle of the carpet.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Katara asked as she turned to see him taking her luggage to.

"Just wait, I'll be right back!" Zuko said hurriedly as he tried balancing all the bags into his arms.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" A young man with ruffled hair and slick shades balanced on his head asked as he helped with the luggage.

"Of course I do, Teo," Zuko grunted, swiping the keys from Teo's open palm.

The mechanic burst into fits of laughter as he clutched his stomach, struggling to stay on his feet. "Man, this is too good! You've gotten all mushy like a marshmallow for a single chick! She must be something to change you like that," Teo reared away, still laughing as he walked towards a bar. Zuko starred into space; did Katara really change him that much? But deep down, he knew the answer.

* * *

"...Tara,"

"Katara,"

"KATARA!! WAKE UP!" Zuko shouted as he shook her violently from her deep sleep.

"OO- Wha?" Katara woke up and looked around in a daze. "Where are we?"

Zuko ignored her questions and only pointed towards the sky. The girl rubbed at her eyes to get rid of the weariness. Above her, billions of glittering lights shone overhead. Zuko settled on the hood of the car, using his arms as a pillow for his head as gazed up. "Zuko, I can't see!" Katara complained.

"Then come sit by me," He answered coolly. Katara rolled her eyes half-heartedly as she climbed to the top and rested by his side. Her head lay on his chest. The stars twinkled endlessly as she gazed at them, 

so many things running through her mind. She could feel Zuko's body heat emitting off of him...which was in a way, very comforting to him.

"Katara, you fell asleep again," Zuko spoke softly as he poked her on the forehead.

"Five more minutes..." Katara answered lazily as she swatted his hand away, rolling onto her side.

"Fine, I guess you'll just have to miss this wonderful view," Zuko said with a tone of deviance.

"Alright, you got me," Katara sat up slowly, blinking a few times. It was starting to get bright as light blue evolved into a pale orange glow. "I haven't watched the sun rise since I was a kid," Katara murmured as she thought back to her deceased mother and how they would do things like these all the time.

"It's never too late Katara," Zuko sat up as he straightened his arms for support, leaning back. A few tears leaked out of Katara's eyes as she wiped them away. "Are you crying?!" Zuko asked in a panicky voice. Zuko was never really that good with crying.

"No, but thank you. You've helped me through everything and I feel a lot better," Katara gratefully hugged him, "You're a really good friend,"

"Yeah, a friend..." Zuko trailed off, a look of scorn grew on his face.

* * *

So...Teo can walk in this chapter!!

Next chapter!! Zuko will confess his undying love for her!!lol. no, i'm just yanking your chain. But that will happen EVENTUALLY. :P Thanks for the patience! DAMN!! This chapter was so short! I'm pissed!! I WILL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER BETTER IN READ AND LENGTH!! PROMISE.

Please read and review :).


	14. Turmoil Wreckage

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions

Note: Can't wait for the avatar DVD to come out!! No seriously, I REALLY want it!!

* * *

Chapter 14

Turmoil Wreckage

It had been three weeks since they last saw each other, since they watched the sunrise together. Zuko lay on his bed back at the Valmont Estate. Since Katara and her family were able to find a house near their designated school, they haven't really talked all that much. Even Aang left to go back to his own home. A small, but bright screen flashed at his face as rain continued to pour outside. Zuko was scrolling through his history list of phones calls that he had missed. They were all composed of whores and sluts; he didn't even bother to call them. He listened to some voice mails- mainly about Teo wanting his car back- and finally one from Katara. It was last sent sixty-five minutes ago. If he hurried, he'd be able to see her.

"You better hurry if you want to see that girl, Zuko." Azula spoke from the door. She always had a nasty habit of appearing unexpectedly. Zuko was only startled for a minute but regained his composure.

"What're you doing here?" He snarled.

"Temper, temper," Azula teased as she sauntered to him, lying on his bed. "Do you know what the date of today is?" she asked innocently.

"August 11. Why do you care?" he asked dejectedly.

"Exactly. I've seen you with Katara Hargrove. And I _know _that you haven't made any progress with her." Azula smirked at him. Without her makeup, it was much more easier to imagine her as the devil's spawn. She continued with her taunt, "You only have two weeks left, and in that time, you'll lose _everything,"_ She heaved herself up, tilted Zuko's chin up and neared near him. "Sleep well, Zuzu," she sweetly spoke into his ear as she pulled away to give him one more wicked smile. Zuko starred aimlessly at the door as it swung close. He slowly flipped open his phone, dialling Katara. It rang a few times.

"Hello?" a soft voice spoke on the other side.

"Katara, it's Zuko,"

"Oh ,hey Zuko! Can you meet me?"

"I'm sorry Katara," He answered solemnly. "Can we rearrange some other time?"

"Oh...sure, of course. Call me when you're free." She said gravely, hanging up on the other line.

Zuko snapped his cell shut, throwing it to the floor. He tossed his blanket to the door, crashing books to the floor, and throwing pillows at the wall. "FUCK!!" he yelled as he punched a hole through his life size mirror. His fist bleed heavily as small shards punctured his skin. His room was a total disaster, like a hurricane just passed by. He slumped against the wall, the window above his head. His hair was soaked with perspiration as his chest heaved in big, massive breaths. He held his head with both hands as he stayed awake the whole night, listening to the scrams of the wind and anger of the gods...

Beams of light poured in his room as he awoke on the ground. He groggily stretched one limb at a time, feeling how stiff and sore they had been since last night. He made his way towards the washroom, yelling at one of the maids to clean his chamber on the way. He inspected his injured hand as the dried blood was starting to crust over and scab. Zuko leaned on the sink as he inspected his face; a long red streak covered his left cheek. Under different circumstances, he would of that this would make him look a little cool – like a bad boy- but now, he just felt like shit. He sighed heavily as he got ready for what felt like eternity to him.

* * *

"Thank you, come again," Katara smile sweetly at a costumer as she turned to leave. She took her fifteen minute break as she sat back and began playing games on her cell. Within twenty-five seconds, Katara died in a game of 'Parachute', but as she gazed up, Zuko was there, looking at her, and giving her a '_what-are-you-doing?'_ look. Katara jumped back at Zuko's sudden appearance, (that and he was covered in black which made him look creepy).

"Hey, Katara,"

"Uh...Zuko! Hey!"

"You think it's possible to...uh, you know, erm...chat?" Zuko stuttered, trying to get the words out.

"I guess, I am done for today," Katara stated as she grabbed her coat.

The wind whipped viciously everywhere as the two stepped out for a while. "Alright, first off, I know that I was a jerk from the first time we met, but I've changed," Zuko started as he walked back and forth, thinking of what next to say. _This sounded so much better in my head, _Zuko was thinking. "Katara, you've changed me," Zuko said quietly, coming to a stop to hold Katara's hand.

"Zuko, is something wrong?" Katara asked as she covered Zuko's hand with her own in a gesture of concern.

"You're an important person to me. Being near you makes my heart jump and I feel like my tongue's tied. All I want to do is just look at you!"

"So you just want sex?" Katara asked in an offended manner.

"No! Not that! But I feel like I need you! You make me mushy like a pea!" Katara gave him an estranged look, but Zuko continued anyways, "And it's because of you that I've watched 'Titanic' TWELVE times!"

"Twelve?" Katara cut in.

"Yes! And you know what?" Zuko didn't even give her time to ask, "ILOYEVOU!" Zuko spat out in a rush of words.

"What?!" Katara asked, due to Zuko's mad talking and she was really unsure if he said what she thought he said.

"I love you," Zuko repeated, this time slower and quieter. He quickly laid his lips over hers', all inducing to Katara lose balance. His strong grip helped her on her feet as he took a step back, his face full of anxiety. _What if she doesn't feel the same way? Crap! What if I screwed everything up? _Zuko's mind frantically raced with negative thoughts as to what atrocious outcomes might happen. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry this happened," Zuko quickly sighed as he turned to leave. _Better save myself the heart break, at least..._ He thought to himself. His whole body flung back as he felt his left arm stuck in place. Katara was holding onto him.

"You idiot, I need you too," she murmured as she ran to hug him. "I just wanted to talk to you about wallpapers," She looked into his eyes and for the first time, kissed him back. The kiss was pure, untainted, and above all, whole. There was no evil behind it, and it just felt so right to them. "Zuko, I love you too," Now it was Zuko's turn to be speechless. "Did you cut yourself?" Katara cut into his thoughts, as she gently brushed her fingers against his cheek.

"It's nothing, don't worry," Zuko smiled. But the smile was actually happy and not forced for once.

"Come on, I have some medicine back home," Katara stated as she lead her new boyfriend back to her new home.

* * *

A/n: i don't know anything romantic. All of this equals watching lots of movies...n my brain just might pop...n does anyone know any mushy stuff for the next chapter? It would be helpful.And yea, Zuko did mess up saying him lub Katara the first time.


	15. Sneaky

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions.

Note: Omg. Another 2 hours of romantic movies...And the Boiling Rock!! Yay! Go Mai!! (And Ty Lee!!)Muahahahaha.

* * *

Chapter 16

Sneaky

_Every heart sings a song, incomplete, until another heart whispers back. Those who wish to sing always find a song. At the touch of a lover, everyone becomes a poet. _

_--Plato_

--

Katara sat in her room reading a book just as her cell rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Zuko here," Katara smiled on the other line.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Katara asked in a playful manner. She could hear Zuko chuckle on the other side.

"That depends, are you tired?"

"Not really. I've still got a lot of energy," Katara answered as she rolled onto her stomach.

"Then do me a favour, can you?"

"That depends, what is it?" Katara mocked in Zuko's voice. If you could see Zuko, you'd know he'd rolled his eyes just now.

"Open you window." Was his mere statement. He heard Katara question him. "I hear it's good for your lungs, okay?" Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. She opened the window and leaned over the railing, enjoying the cool breeze blow lightly against her hair and face. Then she saw something leaning against a great oak tree across the park. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she barely makes out the shape.

"So, what are you doing right now?" Zuko breaks through her trance.

"Oh!" Katara's arms twitch a little since she forgot she was still talking to Zuko. "Just starring at something across the street," Katara explained vaguely.

Zuko gave a light laugh as he responded, "Keep on looking..." The shadowy object shifted to stand on its own and marched under a streetlight.

"Zuko! It was you the whole time?!" Katara practically shouted into her phone. Zuko waved under the light and made a back motion with his arm for her to come over. "Really?" Katara questioned.

"Yes, I'm serious," Zuko said.

"Give me a minute," Katara finally spoke before hanging up.

* * *

"I hope you do know it's almost eleven, right?"

"Oh, I know," He responded casually. "But your dad actually let you out?"

"Nah, I snuck out," Katara whispers in a devious voice as she looks around as if she were on the run. Zuko gives a wolfy grin as he takes a seat on the swing set and begins to swing back and forth like a pendulum; Katara joins him as they swing for a while. "Is there a reason you called me out?" Katara is the one to break the silence.

"Is it a crime to see my girlfriend?" Zuko said honestly. "My mind won't let me sleep until I see you," She rolled her eyes half-heartedly as she slows down into an eventual halt.

"I think I'm going to go to back inside," Katara said as she watched Zuko do a forceful stop. "Goodnight," She said as she gave a Zuko a small peck on the lips like they were little children. As she stood up, Zuko shot his hand out to hers. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing, but he did want her to stay.

"Uh..." Zuko stalled, thinking of something, anything to say.

"I'll let you in only if you promise not to have any dirty thoughts, okay?" Katara offered. Zuko only nodded as he held her hand while she led them both back. The Hargrove's home was quiet as they cautiously crept to their destination.

"Stop!" They both froze in place as they turned to the source of the noise. Katara's older brother, Sokka slept on the living room couch as he was sleep talking again. They sighed a breath of relief as they ignored some of Sokka's more incoherent ramblings of dancing food.

* * *

"Katara, are you in there?" Hakoda asked as he knocked on her door. Katara forced her eyelids open as she felt something heavy on her. Zuko slightly stirred as he got off her.

"Wha?" Zuko mumbled as a little bit of drool remained on the corner of his mouth. Hakoda banged on her door once again.

"Uh, just a minute Dad!" Katara answered, fully awake now as she dragged a half conscious Zuko up and nearly slammed him into her closet. Zuko let out a huge 'OOF!' as she quickly closed the door.

"Are you okay in there, Katara?" Her father asked her.

"Yes, I'm coming Dad!" Katara rushed to the door, fixing her hair as she opened the door to see Hakoda Hargrove dressed in formal wear and carrying a suitcase with him. "Are you going somewhere, Dad?"

"I'm just about to head to the school to meet the staff and get organized. Would you like to come?" He offered.

"Actually, I feel kind of lazy today, maybe I'll just hang out with Sokka," Katara replied casually.

"Alright, just make sure he doesn't eat everything in the fridge again," Hakoda said before giving his daughter a hug and leaving. Katara stood there for a few more minutes after her father left only to hear some shuffling noises from her closet.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted as she had forgotten about him.

"Ugh, how'd I end up in your closet?" Zuko asked as Katara helped him up, clutching his head due to a massive headache.

"Oh, just saying good bye to my dad for a while, but more importantly, are you okay?"

"I don't know," Zuko said faintly.

"How about know?" Katara asked as she gently kissed his forehead.

"Just a little bit, but I think my lips hurt." He said playfully.

"Alright," Katara gave in as she gave him a long and tender kiss to the lips.

* * *

Large buzzes constantly surrounded Zuko as he trailed along the road between Main Street and the popular shopping centres. He took another huff from his cigarette as he looked around and window shopped. There, shouting at him, his eyes caught something basking in the light. Zuko's head reeled towards it, but the top collided with the glass that separated. Leaning as close as he could, he studied the intricate designs of the necklace. He could feel someone watching him as he cautiously looked up to see the store manager looking down at him with a smile that looked like it had been etched there for a thousand years. He waved sheepishly at her.

"This is quite a rare beauty, hand-crafted by experts, involving designs from other cultures," The manager (which he later found out was named Joo Dee) explained in extensive detail. Zuko held the cerulean crystal by its silver chain as it turned a half circle every once in a while. One side was deeply carved with winding tides and flowing waves. The other side, a flame smoothly curved out and shone.

"How much will this cost?" Zuko asked as he placed it back into its box.

"Quite pricey; one thousand, three hundred dollars to be exact," Joo Dee said, still smiling nonstop. "Can you come up with that amount?"

"Just try me," Zuko leaned back with a grin.

* * *

That same afternoon Zuko left, Katara had also gone to think. She was pretty sure that she was in love with Zuko. A single minute without him made her crazy. Coincidently, the person she was infatuated with was right there, a few feet away. But he wouldn't be able to see her since she was in his blind spot. "Hey, guess who?" She sweetly spoke as she placed her fingers over her boyfriends' eyes.

"Hm, let's see: soft hands, her hairs tickling my face and sexy voice. Who can it be?" Zuko answered sarcastically as he lifted her hands off of his face to pull her towards him. Katara smoothly twirled herself into a closed dance position with Zuko as she started to dance, dragging Zuko along into it.

"You know, we never really got to finish that dance of ours," Katara said as she rested her head on his chest.

"Haha, that's right, but people are watching us."

"Are you shy or nervous about that little foreboding feeling then?"

"Shy,"

"It's alright. It's just the two of us," Katara cooed reassuringly.

"You're right," Zuko said as he gained more confidence and took up the lead. "But Katara," Zuko pulled away to reach for something in his jacket pocket. It was a tea coupon. "My uncle gave it to me. I don't know how, but he found out. Maybe we can a nice cup of tea?" He suggested.

"Tea sounds great,"

* * *

"Alright, now I want to be serious," Zuko said as she stopped walking with Katara after their delightful cup of hot leaf juice. "Katara, this maybe a piece of fancy jewellery, but in a way, I feel like this us. You're my opposite and only one that completes me," Zuko said as he placed the necklace around Katara's neck.

"Zuko, I don't know what to say,"

"It's alright, but to me, you're my special girl." Zuko breathed huskily against Katara's neck. "Katara, I love you more than you'll ever know," He murmured.

"Zuko..." She whispered softly before pulling Zuko towards her, their faces meeting in a glide. He loved her. She loved him. That's all they knew right then and there. She always chose chastity above all, but there was something about Zuko that she knew was safe and comforting about him. Both minds became fuzzy as they somehow made it all the way back to Zuko's extravagant home. They stepped into his room and onto the bed in harmony.

"Katara, stop. You don't have to do this," Zuko urged as Katara was lightly nibbling on his neck.

"Zuko, I trust you." Katara said in her short statement, but it spoke something else of care, tenderness and trust. As they continue on with the night, their love and relationship consummates.

* * *

A/N: I think I've finally come down to a conclusion for this story, so there might only be one or two chapters left. So please stick around till the end, thanks!

Also, there might not be a new chapter next week since I have to start studying for exams/ PATs.


	16. The World Is On Hold Now

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions

Note: Yeah...I didn't really bother editing this chapter...:(

* * *

Chapter 16

The World Is On Hold Now

3...2...1...Katara stopped pacing back and forth in the washroom. She thought about the last few glorious days that she and Zuko spent together after the night they slept together. She felt like she was with her dream guy and everything was alright, but she was dead wrong. She took deep breathes and she shakily looked down at the pregnancy test she bought as she looked at the icon. Only one thought came into her mind: Oh. Shit.

Katara was freaking. Her fingers trembled as she pressed a number for Zuko's phone. _Oh god, Zuko please, please, please pickuppickuppickup!!_ She screamed in her mind. She knew Zuko wouldn't react very well, he still has to know. "Hello?" A groggy voice answered on the other line.

"Oh, thank the spirits Zuko!" Katara cried.

"Katara, is something wrong?" Zuko asked from her earlier hysteria.

"Zuko, I REALLY need to talk to you. Can I come over?" Katara pleaded.

"Right, I'll be waiting," And with that, he hung up.

"So Katara's coming, eh?" Azula asked as she stood behind him.

"It'd be nice if you bothered to knock, or better yet, not eavesdrop at all!" Zuko spat out bitterly.

"Oh my, dear brother. No need to be so harsh," Azula rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going out for a smoke break," The step-sister stood in his room alone as she made her way to Zuko's journal. She took it and dropped it on his bed, covered it with a layer of his bed sheet then gave it a light pat as if it were a child. The corners of her mouth twisted wickedly.

* * *

"Katara, come in." Zuko ushered as soon as he saw her on the steps. Time slowly slipped away as they stood in Zuko's room for more privacy. A servant quietly entered the room as she set down two cups of tea; Katara played with the tea bag.

"_Only several moments ago, large amounts of liquor had been spilled in front of 'Wang's Liquor'. There was also attempted theft..._" softly filled the room from the television in the corner.

"You look really nervous, Katara." Zuko broke into her thoughts as she flinched a little.

"Yeah..." _Say something...anything! Just get to the point! _She mentally kicked herself.

"Look...I usually don't do this, but taking a smoke might help you relax."

"NO!" She yelled, dramatically backing away from the cigarette Zuko held in his hand as if it was a weapon of mass destruction, "I mean, no thank you."

"Alright then...You mind if I step out then? Y'know, to calm everything down?" Zuko asked as he fingered the rolled up piece of paper. She just silently nodded. The teen placed herself upon her lover's bed s she shifted uncomfortably under something that felt hard and lumpy. She reached under the thin layer of sheets to find a partially opened book covered in leather.

_No, I shouldn't. _

_But maybe there's something important or dark about him you need to find out!_

_Maybe. _

Katara finally decided to make up her mind as she was about to abruptly close the thing until she saw a picture of herself in one of the pages. She quickly skimmed until she saw her face starring back at her. 'The Bet,' was titled on the top along with information about herself and why Zuko did what he did. A heavy trail of nicotine floated through the air as Zuko stepped back in, the cigarette still in his mouth.

"What the hell is this?!" Katara shouted as she threw his journal at his feet. Zuko gave a look of surprise at he saw it. 'How did it get there?!' Zuko thought. He was too caught up with the sudden surprise to notice that Katara had shoved right past him.

"Katara, wait!" Zuko ran after her, his freshly lit cigarette still clung to his lips.

"You selfish bastard! How could you?!"

"I'm sorry! I was going to tell you eventually! I didn't mean for you to find out like this!"

"You're just so fucked up! You know that?! Just...Just burn in hell for all I care!"Katara stomped back, making a last minute decision before turning to him again, "I thought I really loved you, and enough to let you be my first! How retarded of me! Oh yeah, and guess what?! I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" Zuko shouted as he ran after her, flicking his drag to the ground. From there, everything went too slow and Katara never thought her statement would go literal.

Apparently, the officials hired by the government had yet to arrive and clean up the whole liquor mess. Zuko's cigarette sent the alcohol ablaze like wild fire, as some of it shot up into the air and licked at a parked car a few feet away.

Fire wrapped around Zuko from behind, pulling him back. The last thing Katara saw was Zuko's silhouette fall to the ground before things went too out of hand and fast forwarded...

* * *

A/N: I don't really know how the government or people would really do if this sort of situation ever happened, so I won't take it personal if any of you guys freak and say this is entirely wrong! Sorry for the predictability, shortness and how fast everything went.


	17. The Final Countdown

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar or Cruel Intentions

Note: The last chapter. Enjoy. Also, I don't know any medical stuff, so this chapter will be a little outta tune.

* * *

Chapter 17

The Final Countdown

_You are one of God's mistakes,  
You crying, tragic waste of skin,  
I'm well aware of how it aches ,  
And you still won't let me in.  
Now I'm breaking down your door,  
To try and save your swollen face ,  
Though I don't like you anymore,  
You lying, trying waste of space.._

Katara stood there, talking to the doctors in a blur motion. Every so often, Katara would steal a few glances at Zuko. There was barely enough energy for Zuko to keep his eyes open. As his eyes were unreliable at the moment, he depended on his hearing. The clacking footsteps from her shoes became more distinct. He could feel a warm hand on his forehead as he lifted his achy eyelid to look at the person.

_Before our innocence was lost,  
You were always one of those ,  
Blessed with lucky sevens ,  
And the voice that made me cry .  
My Oh My_.

Katara looked at Zuko's body quite a number of times, examining his bandaged burns, especially the one on his face.

_You were mother nature's son ,  
Someone to whom I could relate ,  
Your needle and your damage done,  
Remains a sorted twist of fate.  
Now I'm trying to wake you up ,  
To pull you from the liquid sky ,  
Coz if I don't we'll both end up ,  
With just your song to say goodbye.  
My Oh My._

"I really am fucked up," Zuko breathed between tiny gasps, his hazy vision focusing on the redden eyes of Katara.

"I know, but just get well first, and then we'll talk about forgiveness."

"It really hurts..." He complained as his eyes felt a stinging sensation.

"No more talking Zuko, just sleep."

_A song to say goodbye,  
A song to say goodbye ,  
A song to say..._

"Please, just one more thing," Zuko barely managed an audible whisper. Katara placed her ear closer to his mouth as she intently listened to him. After listening to him, she pulled back to listen to Zuko once more heave a heavy sigh.

_Before our innocence was lost,  
You were always one of those,  
Blessed with lucky sevens,  
And the voice that made me cry._

"Katara, I'm sorry..." Zuko whipsered before he closed his eyes for a long time. Katara could feel tears sliding down her cheeks as she clutched onto Zuko's hand. A doctor walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder as he flipped Zuko's life support off. The sound of a hollow beep and empty silence filled the room.

_It's a song to say goodbye._

* * *

A few days later, on the beginning of the first day of school, Azula caught Katara sitting alone in the auditorium.

"How are you doing, Katara?" Azula asked as she took a seat beside Katara.

"It's been hard without Zuko here..." Katara softly whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's in a better place now," Azula said without any change of emotion in his voice.

"Didn't you ever care about him at all?!" Katara asked, her voice growing stronger. Azula radiated a morbid smirk.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Katara's face hardened more into a _you-better-tell-me-now-or-burn-in-hell _stare. The mistress of evil's hand covered her mouth, trying to cover up what was either a scoff or cough.

"Alright, fine. The truth is I could give a shit about him. We both live in a world of deceit and manipulation. And he used you. Every single one of those goddamn morons who are so desperate to be my 'friends' and you are just tools-if you will- which lie in the palms of my hands. I control everything. But now that Zuzu's gone, I'm in charge. Nothing. Will. Stop. Me." Azula declared in her self-imposed speech.

"No, you're wrong. It's already too late."

"What?!" She yelled, standing up as fast as the speed of light.

"That's right Azula," Katara said. She walked over to the podium and revealed a hidden microphone taped under it. Azula stood there stunned as she bolted towards the auditorium doors.

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah,_

The whole student body crowded by the entrance, only a few feet from where she stopped. The once perfect girl was now a complete mess. She breathed short, rapid breaths as she jerked her head in every direction, eyes staring at her with shame.

_No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no_

"She's right Azula, give up. You've lost." A raspy voice echoed from behind a door, revealing Zuko all bandaged up and limping; he leaned on Katara for support. Haru and Teo stood on the roof as they fluttered copies of papers from Zuko's journal to the students. Everyone reached towards the sky to grab the papers. At the back, where people were too far away, Ty Lee and Jet handed out some, giving Azula a death glare as they made contact- she was surrounded by the very people she had ruined. Everyone was now reading the truth.

_Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

"But...how?" Azula managed through all the tears and hiccups."I-I saw Zuko in the hospital and th-the doctor!"

"Simple," Katara began, "As I talked to the doctor's, they explained to me that Zuko was going to be okay. He just needed to rest and heal up. He didn't need the machine anymore." Katara said, remembering clearly the details Dr. Yugoda told her.

* * *

"_Doctor...Zuko won't ...will he?" Katara wavered, unable to bring herself to say 'die'._

"_No." She said softly, "Thankfully, your friend was wearing a thick layer of clothes, which would have taken a few seconds longer to burn through." Katara relaxed her shoulders back from the excellent news. "He has a few minor burns, but the one that covers a part of his face has done some damage and will remain there for the remainder of his life," Dr. Yugoda ended, flipping through another patients chart._

* * *

_No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change_

"And before Katara left, I told her where I hid my house and room key - what she did was up to her. Though it was quite impressive of what she came up with," Zuko's face lightened up a bit as he gave Katara a quick glance.

_'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Try to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the things meet yeah_

"But the one thing that we both compromised on was that you needed to be stopped; every person here deserves to know the reality of your world." Katara spat as if she tasted something, sour, bitter, poisonous and all of the above.

_You know I can change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no_

"I think it's time for a talk," Head Master Hakoda proclaimed from the crowd as he went to snatch the crucifix from Azula and emptied its contents.

_I can't change my mold  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no_

Sorrow filled tears fell from Azula's face as she lost everything now. She was ruined. Forever.

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Have you ever been down?  
Have you've ever been down?_

--

"And so it seems, the good guys always win," Katara said later that day, leaning her head against Zuko's shoulder. The Sun's glows started to fade as the two sat on the very hill that they gazed at stars together.

"Yes, but there's still another matter to attend to." Zuko said, sullenly.

"Hmm?"

"You're pregnant, remember?"

"Oh, right." Katara whispered as she straightened her posture.

"Have you thought about abortion?" Zuko inquired.

"Zuko! How can you think that?!" Katara scolded him, infuriated.

"I'm sorry! But what if we don't want the baby?"

"No, I'm keeping the baby no matter what!" Katara shouted stubbornly.

Zuko smirked as held Katara's hand. "If you want the baby, then I'm here for you. I promise," Zuko swore.

"Promise is a big word, Zuko,"she forewarned.

"I know, that's why," Zuko stood in front of Katara now, "Katara, marry me," He knelt on his knees as he took out a ring from his pockets. Katara was wide eyed. The only thing she did was grab the sides of his face and kiss him. This is how the rest of their lives were going to be. But how it will end is up to them.

* * *

In the past few shortly lived months, alot of things changed. For one, Azula was sent to a drug rehabitation centre.

Ty Lee and Jet ran away together as a young couple, making a living as music teachers while Ty Le is still in school.

Haru and Hahn are having a secret affair, while Teo stays as Zuko's right-hand man for the next two years.

Speaking of Zuko, he did get a scar over his left eye, though Katara wouldn't give a crap if he did have on in the beginning.

Once Hakoda and Ursa found out, they practically went insane. The baby is supposed to be due by graduation for the two.

Of course this means now that Zuko and Katara are getting married. And so this world may be filled with cruel intentions, but may also containa veracity of intentions.

* * *

I'm thinking some of you knew this corny ending was going to come. Thanks for sticking with me all the way.

Sorry if any of you guys wanted a sad ending like in the original story. But Thanks again!

* * *

A/N: I forgot to credit the songs, so yeah... (Thanks to gokusgirl for reminding me).

Every You, Every Me- Placebo

Sugar, We're going down- Fall Out Boy (Thanks Avatargirl92!!)

Stop and Stare- OneRepublic

Song to Say Goodbye- Placebo

Bittersweet Symphony- The Verve

I would've added Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved, but 3 songs in one chapter is too much.

Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed or put this on their alert:

Reviews: gokusgirl, EndlessBlack, pinklen98, Zutara-vampirepirate, Avatargirl92, Z1ZYX, lordofseas, Dragon Jadefire, NeptunesBlue, doctor anthony, Keke Koorime, kawaiiitahina, dark twilight mistress, Azulaha, Glyth, AshBender, Clifton and some person called Pams.

Alerts: Avatargirl92, Azulaha, Drops of Tears, EndlessBlack, Glyth, Keke Koorime, Lunatic Cow, Spellkazter114, The Zutara Critic, Toph13139, Waffles-n-Pancakes, WinterhartZahneelCalina, Z1ZYX, anonymous murderess, dark twilight mistress, gokusgirl, lordofseas, meimei369, mkabalt, nekosaru, pinklen98, taffy0823, xoxocandyliciousxoxo.

Favourites: Avatargirl92, Glyth, Toph13139, Z1ZYX, Zutara Fan Forever, Zutara-vampirepirate, dark twilight mistress, doctor anthony, fish727, lordofseas, meimei369, secretadmirer123, west-side-punk'

Community: My Big Ol' Story Collection

THANKS TO YOU ALL! YOU ROCK!!

If you wanted a bitter sweet ending, please tell me in a review. I had one figured out, but I forgot it . I'll try to remember it though.


End file.
